The Call of Kyon
by SlugSLinger
Summary: Kyon already has his hands full in keeping Haruhi calm. But when the wrong people discover Haruhi's powers, it's up to him, the SOS Brigade and the members of the J.S.P to protect her. No matter what the cost. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue: A message

**I do not own anything from Call of Duty or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Only the ideas that come into mind. **

INITIALIZING_

INITIALIZATION COMPLETE_

COMMAND:_  
INFORMATION ON OPERATIVE \\\KYON\\\_

SEARCHING_

INFORMATION FOUND_

NAME: CLASSIFIED_  
CODENAME: KYON_  
AGE: 16_  
NATIONALITY: JAPANESE_  
GENDER: MALE_  
EYE COLOUR: HAZEL_  
HAIR COLOUR: BROWN_  
HEIGT: 170 CM_  
WEIGHT: 64 KG_  
RANK: SARGEANT MAJOR_  
KNOWN COMPLETED MISSIONS:_

COMBAT OPERATIONS:_  
OPERATION WARHAMMER_  
OPERATION RED HAZE_  
OPERATION BLACK LAGOON_  
OPERATION GHOST CATCHER_  
OPERATION MIDNIGHT SUN_

C.I.A DEEP COVER OPERATIONS:_  
NIGHTINGALE_  
GARGOYLE_  
BARON_  
AXIS_

STATUS: ON STAND-BY_

COMMAND:_  
LOCATE OPERATIVE \\\KYON\\\_

SEARCHING_

OPERATIVE FOUND_  
LOCATION: NISHINOMIYA, JAPAN_

COMMAND:_  
RELAY ORDER TO OPERATIVE \\\KYON\\\_

ORDER_  
TARGET $ HAS BEEN COMPROMISED BY UNKNOWN ORGANISATION(S). THEY ARE CURRENTLY MOBILIZING HOSTILE FORCES AND ARE EN-ROUTE TO TARGET $ LOCATION_

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: PROTECT TARGET $ UNTIL POSSIBLE FALLBACK OPTION IS AVAILABLE_

SECONDARY OBJECTIVE(S): DO NOT EXPOSE YOURSELF TO TARGET $ UNLESS THERE IS NO OTHER ALTERNATIVE_  
ELIMINATE ALL HOSTILE THREATS_

ASSISTANCE WILL BE PROVIDED BY OPERATIVES TANI, KUNI, KIKO, AERIAL ASSET HAMMER 5-1, NAVAL ASSET THUNDER 3-4, GROUND ASSET ESPADA 4-3, TEAM CROSS AND TEAM VIPER_

USE OF LETHAL FORCE AUTHORIZED

GIVE EM' HELL KID_

SENDING_

ORDER SENT_

After he finished typing, General Carmine E. Shepherd leaned into his leather chair and lit his fifth cigar for the day. The man didn't want to reactivate Kyon, the poor kid had seen enough. But he had no other choice.

It was either Kyon, or another unskilled operative.

And he was starting to run out of body bags.

**That's that. I'll be requiring a few OC's for this so don't be afraid to submit your character via review. The description should have:**

**Name: (Example: Ronald J. Harwinn.)  
Codename: (Example: Ron)  
Age: (Must not exceed 21 years of age.)  
Nationality: (Example: British.)  
Gender: (Example: Male)  
Eye colour: (Example: Green.)  
Hair colour: (Example: Black)  
Height: (Example: 183 cm)  
Weight: (Example: 76 kg)  
Rank: (Example: Private First Class)  
Status: (Example: M. I. A)  
History with Kyon: (Example: Ronald was in the same squad as Kyon when they began their service in the Juvenile Soldiers Program. The two were good friends and are highly regarded by their fellow comrades for their amazing combat skills. He favors a machine gun over any other weapon and is a good fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. He went missing during Operation Ghost Catcher and has not been heard from ever since.)**

**You may add anything else, but I will only be accepting eight OC's that fit my story's standards and actually make sense. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**This is SlugSLinger and until then,**

**See you on the other side.  
**


	2. Reactivation and a new mission

**I do not own anything from Call of Duty or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Only the ideas that come into mind. **

I was bored.

No, I was _beyond_ bored. Never in my entire life have I felt so empty. So deprived of something. Like a, like a drug or sex or something.

And no, I am not addicted to sex or drugs.

It was a normal Thursday in class. Our English teacher was sick today, so he had a replacement take his place. I didn't mind. In fact, I was overjoyed. It's a miracle not having another strict teacher breathing down your neck every time you lose focus.

I was casually reading a book when I feel something stab into my back.

I turn and face Haruhi Suzumiya. The very bane of my existence.

… Well, maybe aside from Koizumi's shit eating grin that he wears every day.

She had a pencil in one hand, and her chin in the other. She glances at me. Annoyed, would fit her mood just about right.

"What?" She asks. Does she really think she can play innocent with me? I try to ignore her, but again, she stabs my back with that pencil.

And again.

And again.

Ignoring won't help, since she'll just continue to annoy me until the teacher comes in or I ask her to stop, which will result in me getting a penalty. It'll probably open up another closed space too.

Haruhi is no ordinary girl, mind you. She is, in an indirect form, God. I say indirect because she can only change the world via her current emotional state. Reason why? It's because she doesn't know she has God-like powers. Which basically means, if Haruhi wants the world to end like the movie 2012, the apocalypse begins. If she becomes too bored, all hell breaks loose. If, for some unforeseen reason, she _dies_, then the world will probably die along with her.

So, to keep herself from becoming bored, she formed the SOS Brigade. Dedicated in helping her to find anything strange and mysterious. So far, her searches for Espers, Time Travelers and Aliens have met with little to no success.

Little did she know, the aforementioned beings were already present in the brigade.

Koizumi Itsuki is an Esper, who always has a shit-eating-grin on his face no matter what the situation…  
Mikuru Asahina, a Time Traveler who is usually the victim of Haruhi's fetish for maid outfits…  
Yuki Nagato, an Alien who can manipulate matter in the form of data into anything she wishes. For example; teleporting, creating objects out of thin air etc.  
And then there's me. A normal 16-year-old who lives the normal life of another normal teenager…

Who can kill a fully grown man in five different ways before he hits the ground.

I am a former operative of the Juvenile Soldiers Program or J. S. P. It was something Hitler's military advisers came up with during the final months of World War II, when Nazi Germany was running out of men to be used as soldiers. Out of desperation, Hitler began enlisting and training teenagers to fight the advancing Allied forces. It was called das Kind Krieger Programm or the Child Warrior Program. The recruits were given the same harsh and unforgiving training their older counter parts went through and were deployed into the war as normal foot soldiers or special ops in vast numbers to make up for the already dead or dying. Some were used for espionage and information gathering whilst others were used as 'sleeper' agents. Operatives that were trained to remain undercover for years, even decades, before executing a mission with brutal efficiency.

Needless to say, they were wiped out.

After the end of the war and the formation of the United Nations, the Kind Krieger Programm's training files and results were taken and later destroyed for being too 'inhumane' towards the recruits.

It was a lie the whole world believed.

The contents of the files were actually pretty good. The plans for the necessary physical training, psychological tuning and weapons handling were already there. Everything that was necessary for turning a child into a soldier were all present, tested and proven. Heck, they even had the green light from the U.N. They changed the name to the Juvenile Soldiers Program and everything was set. But they only lacked one thing.

The recruits to train.

Now, the government couldn't just take a child from a family just like that. The controversy and domestic conflict would be one that the world has never seen before. No, they had to use more _subtle_ methods. One of these methods included recruiting orphans.

It'd make sense. Who'd miss one dead orphan when there were thousands more to take care?

These orphans were taken and trained at the age of 12 and were combat-ready 8 months later. These guys were used in the blackest of black ops. No-one knew of their existence.

Well, at least not the ones from the media and general populace.

My parents, or to be exact, my _real_ parents were killed in a car accident when I was 11. My sister, who was still three at the time, and I were left as orphans until we were taken in by a foster family six months later. While my adoptive mom and dad were busy finishing the last of the paperwork, an American came by my old school and recruited me. My parents were told that I was on an extended school research trip. But honestly, I volunteered to join once the words 'guns' and 'danger' were spoken. I was still an action movie inspired kid back then and, you could say, I was very excited.

I mean, what 12-year-old wouldn't want to live out his action movie dreams?

Sometimes, I'd kick myself for being so naïve.

The training was harsh. No, it was _brutal_. I had to run five miles a day while wearing a 25 kilogram weight _and _carrying a fully loaded firearm. I had to go through psychological drills that would ensure we didn't cry in the middle of a firefight. I even had to survive for a week in the harsh Russian forests, in the dead of _winter_, with nothing but a knife and a flare.

And the flare was only to be used as a signal light when you couldn't continue.

But it was all worth it. The combat missions were probably the best I had ever done. Every move, every shot, every kill I made was done based on training and action movies. Moves, shots and kills I could not have executed without the rigorous training I went through. I became a living legend in less than a year. Of course, we soldiers don't do risk our lives without just cause. We kill those people to protect others. And besides, the amount of cash we receive for it made all worth it.

I thought I had it made, once. I thought I could remain in the armed forces for rest of my life without worrying about anything financially related.

… That was, until Operation Axis and when the Old Man discovered Haruhi's powers.

Ever since that happened, my life has never been the same. I don't blame anyone for it, though. The Old Man and those French black ops operatives were just doing their jobs and Haruhi…

Was, well Haruhi. The eccentric, hyper-energetic optimist who thinks that the supernatural exist and are all around us but doesn't even realize that they are sometimes standing right next to her.

Sometimes I wonder just how oblivious God can be.

The bell rings and immediately the students begin filing out. Haruhi stood up like a lightning bolt and tugged me by the tie to the clubroom.

We arrive there to see, as usual, Yuki. Sitting by the corner, reading a book like she always does. Nothing strange about that.

But what is strange, is the book she's reading.

'The Art of War by Sun Tzu."

Haruhi releases my tie and takes her seat in front of the club's computer. Lately, she's been focusing more and more on the website and less on club activities.

Not that I disagree with her actions, but it's starting to get a bit boring around here.

The door opens to reveal Koizumi and Mikuru. At least there's something worth looking here.

"Asahina! Good, you're right on time!" Haruhi yells. She snatches Mikuru and shoos Koizumi and myself out before locking the door.

"Well, that was fast." Koizumi said. Despite seeing the whole thing, he still keeps his trademark smile of his. How he does that I will never know.

"So, Kyon." He asks. "Have you heard of the trouble overseas?"

Ah, yes. The Russian Civil war. Now that was something worth talking about. "Sure I did. The news said it's starting to spread to neighboring countries. The U.N were also intervening."

"I heard the Ultranationalists are threatening to use the nuclear option if the invading forces don't retreat. Do you think they'll do it?"

For once, the smiling bastard actually sounded scared about something he had nothing to do with. I turn to face him and was rewarded by a rare sight. A frown. Now, how should I say this…

"Well, knowing the mentality of a Russian, it's probably a huge lie. Maybe they'll be laughing their asses off when the U.N actually believes it. Then they'll plan for global domination through sheer firepower and then-"

"Kyon." His voice was serious. I look at him and find his small frown enlarged to a business, almost adult-like, frown and his eyes boring into mine.

For once, I think he was scared.

I lean my head against the wooden wall. Eyes closed and mind racing. Analyzing every possible variable, calculating every outcome, judging every factor, whether it'd be the psychology of it's current ruler or the possible temptations a radical infantryman in possession of nuclear launch codes may face. The predictions aren't that good. Most have possible nuclear outcomes. Almost all were possible.

I exhale slowly and turned to Koizumi. By now, he was looking at me in a weird fashion.

Almost scared at the answer I was going to give. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too.

"Russians are really good fighters if you give them a good enough reason to. So I would say… Maybe." It was an honest answer. I wasn't too sure myself.

"Maybe?" Well what do you expect Koizumi, a 'Why don't you ask your superiors?' like I was planning on giving you… Hey, that doesn't sound so bad.

"Why don't you ask your superiors? Maybe they have a concrete answer."

Koizumi opened his mouth to argue, but slowly closed it when he realized the logic of my answer. See? Even someone like me can make a smart answer to a smart question.

The door opens and we both walk in and take our respective seats as Haruhi pulls out the big whiteboard. She finishes writing our next 'mission', if it could be called that, just as a bunny suit clad Asahina serves us our usual cup of tea.

"Alright! Everyone, I've got another mystery for us to solve!" Haruhi said.

"As of late, there have been sightings of multiple, unmarked, black vans around town. I've been looking this up on the internet when I came across this."

She hands each of us a piece of printed paper that had the descriptions for a certain type of vehicle used by a certain secret agency.

"The Men in Black" I said. Has she ingested too much of a specific type of medication? What makes her think that the 'Men in Black' have actually arrived in town?

"Yes Kyon, the Men in Black." Was her annoyed reply. "Do you know who they are?"

"Of course I do. But why they want to come here of all places?"

She placed her hands on her hips and grinned. Why do I feel like I've gotten into some _very_ deep shit?

"That's what we're gonna find out." She pulled out a map of the town and taped it to the whiteboard. "Tomorrow, we'll be following one of those vans and find out where they go. With any luck, well find out why they're here."

I sigh and place the printed paper on the table. There had to be a million reasons why there were multiple unmarked cars in town.

Maybe they're all coincidences.

Maybe the owners of the vans are friends and are trying to prank the local police force.

Maybe it's just another car company testing out one of its recent prototypes.

Maybe…

Maybe they're Russian spies looking for Haruhi.

Whoa, whoa, whoa stop right there mister. I know the Old Man and the current U.S president know about Haruhi's powers. I know some of America's allies know about it. And I damn well know that some U.N representatives know about Haruhi too.

But when did Russia find out?

No, it's not possible.

There's no way the info could've been leaked to Russian spies. It's just not possible.

A series of smacks to my head startled me out of my thoughts.

Beside me was, you guessed it, Haruhi. A plastic cone in one hand while the other rested on her hip and a displeasing from on her mouth.

"Kyon?"

Please don't yell, please don't yell, please don't yell, I have enough of a headache thinking about this problem.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

Silence. Oh thank God, I thought-

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

I take that back. This girl can yell louder that a gunshot. I spoke what I thought- no hoped, was a "Yes" and watched her confidently stroll to her bag.

As she began to ruffle through it, I turn to the smiling bastard and gave him a questioning look.

"She said we should meet up at the town hall at Saturday to begin our search. We'll be following one of the unmarked vehicles there. She also said we should bring a few things that would keep us in touch with each other just in case we get cut off from each other."

Typical Haruhi. But still…

"Everyone!" We all turn as Haruhi began passing out pictures. Each one detailing a black van at different sides, taken at a zoomed in position. It had no front or back plate number, and it's windows were all tinted black. "This van will be our target. Note the white streak on its side. Remember to keep this particular van in your sights at all times. Now remember to…"

That was all I remember hearing. I couldn't focus on Haruhi's lecture. There was something in the picture I held that had confirmed my fears.

In the corner of the picture was a man enjoying a meal in a café, not too far from the vehicle. He was bigger, and had shoulders that were broader that anyone in Japan would possibly have. His head was shaven clean, skin whiter than the alpine snow and eyes as blue as the sea. No Japanese has blue eyes unless they're wearing contact lenses. He was also extremely fit. Too fit for any normal man of his age group, which was around late 20's to mid 30's. The scar he sported on his left cheek was way too obvious to ignore.

This man was a lookout. This tactic was used by intelligence agencies worldwide when they were tracking a target. Inside the van would be several men or women, stationed in front of various surveillance equipment, monitoring the area for any signs of their target. To keep their cover from being blown, several more operatives would be stationed in the area around the van as a lookout. If there were any signs of possible detection, they would inform the operatives inside the van. This would lead to either two outcomes.

One, the van would drive away to a secure rendezvous point where they would regroup and plan their next move.

Two, the operatives inside the van would run out, guns blazing, and kill the opposing forces.

I know this tactic because I've used it before during a deep cover op in Egypt.

As soon as Haruhi dismissed us, I went straight home and locked myself in my room.

Underneath the floor was an empty space. One I used to store some of my things when I was still in service.

The stuff includes, two sets of Kevlar vests, several fake passports and ID's, a few disposable cell phones and their SIM cards, a block of 1500 U.S dollars and Euros, a lock picking set, a military grade field laptop, six emergency flares, two flashlights with extra batteries, an advanced and normal first-aid kit, a roll-up sleeping bag, two spare bags, a Glock 18 with laser pointer, suppressor and three spare magazines of 17 rounds, a Tavor TAR-21 with red dot sight, suppressor and five spare magazines of 30 rounds for each gun, three frag grenades and four flashbangs.

I may be retired, but that doesn't mean I can let my guard down.

After booting up the laptop, I immediately notice a message. One from the Old Man.

This can't be good…

…..

…..

…..

Bullshit… Possible fallback option? _Possible? _What does he mean by that? Organizations? Just how many people know about Haruhi's powers? And why did he have to reactivate me of all people? Me, for heaven's sake. Me!

Oh, he is _not_ going to have a good night's sleep wherever corner of the earth he's at now.

INITIALIZING_

INITIALIZATION COMPLETE_

COMMAND:_  
LOCATE \\\GEN. CARMINE E. SHEPHERD\\\_

SEARCHING_

NAME FOUND_  
LOCATION: HAMFORD A.F.B_

COMMAND:_  
CONNECT WITH HAMFORD A.F.B SERVER_

CONNECTING_

VERIFY CONNECTION CODE:_  
**********_

VERIFYING_

CODE VERIFIED_

CONNECTION COMPLETE_

CONNECTING TO ASSET ODIN_

CONNECTION COMPLETE_

Odin: Who is this?  
You: K

Yeah, take your sweet time typing you old fart.

Odin: Kid, I can explain.

Like hell you are!

You: Explain what?  
You: We had a fucking deal Old Man.  
Odin: I know, but you have to understand Kid, if we lose $, then we'll lose the whole world.  
You: I've been fine for the last year. I've been keeping that bitch calm for a year. Do you how hard it is to take care of a whiny bitch like her?  
You: Do you know the hell I went through just to keep her from destroying the world?  
You: I was living the life I thought I couldn't live.  
You: Then all of a sudden, Russian intelligence operatives come knocking at my front door.  
You: I know she's important but for fuck's sake, you could've sent someone else.  
Odin: I did.

Wait, what?

You: When?  
Odin: Two weeks ago. He was fresh out of boot camp.  
Odin: The best of the class.  
Odin: Found him dead, in a ditch outside a nightclub in London.  
Odin: I've sent four other operatives before him and they all came back in body bags.

… Damn it Old Man…

You: Why didn't you send in team Zero?  
Odin: They're busy hunting al-Asad.  
Odin: You're the only one I got who can actually pull this off.  
Odin: You'll get everything you need.  
Odin: Just name it.

What if I type 'a replacement me'? Nah, not possible. Oh, to hell with it…

You: Fine.  
You: Intel.  
Odin: On what?  
You: Who and what am I up against.  
Odin: So far, we've got three possible suspects.  
Odin: The most likely is Imran Zakheav. The current leader of the Russian Ultranationalists.  
Odin: The second is a North Korean terrorist group 'Sons of the North'.  
Odin: The third are the Chinese Rebels.  
You: Who am I taking with me?  
Odin: Teams Cross and Viper. Then there's your old team.

Those guys are reactivated too?

Odin: Anything else?  
You: I'll need the proper equipment to do this.  
Odin: Send me a list and I'll have them delivered to you in no time.  
Odin: One last thing.  
Odin: If $ is captured, either retrieve her or terminate her.

Holy shit, is he serious?

Odin: We can't allow her to fall into the wrong hands.  
Odin: Do what you can for now.  
You: I'll try, but no promises.  
Odin: Knowing you, you'll just do it anyway.

CONNECTION TERMINATED_  
RECONNECT?_  
_ YES *NO

How is it that old people can read minds? Nevermind that, I've got a list to type.

And hopefully, the stuff can get here before Saturday because there is no way I can hold off 15 heavily armed people with peashooters.

**Chapter two, complete. The fic will take place during the first Modern Warfare's timeline. I won't be able to insert Mactavish or Price in this one, seeing as how busy those two will be for the rest of the first game. I'll be quite busy for the next few weeks, so don't expect anything new for a little while.**

**So take good care of your health and until then,**

**See you on the other side.  
**


	3. First blood

**Hey Guys! Chapter three is up, but before you read, I'd like to inform you guys about a few things. In war, people use whatever means necessary to obtain information. This includes torture. So, in advance, I'd like to apologize for what I'm gonna do…**

**I do not own anything from Call of Duty or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Only the ideas that come into mind. **

"**Hello."- Japanese words.**

"_**Hello."**_**- English words.**

It was five in the morning and I was walking down the empty street to the appointed meeting spot. Three blocks from the town hall was a park bench that situated in front of a newsstand. Beside that was a man selling roasted sweet potatoes. I didn't know what roasted sweet potatoes did if you eat them before participating in a firefight, but I'm sure as hell wasn't about to find out. Instead I took with me three energy bars, a full quart water bottle and a box of chocolate pocky.

When you're fighting for your life against Special Forces at the age of 13, you tend to pick up a few habits from other people when you're not running or shooting. I learned that pocky packs enough calories to keep you running for the best of 15 minutes and energy bars can keep your stomach full for a day.

It was a bit weird for me because it was the first time I actually came early during a brigade search.

Somehow, I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see me here.

You must be wondering why I'm up so early.

Well, to answer that you'll have to answer this; wouldn't you be suspicious if you saw one of your friends carrying a bulky bag and always two feet behind you, with eyes scanning the area for anything that poses a threat?

I came early to prepare my things, an assault rifle, bulletproof vest, grenades and flashbangs, for a possible firefight. Note _possible_.

I'm still not so sure that the van we're tailing is still a van filled with Russian Ultranationalists. Heck, I'm not so sure of anything anymore. But it wouldn't hurt to be prepared, thus explaining why I'm holstering the Glock in a fanny pack I brought along.

Yesterday, I did a little research on the town hall and its surrounding area. The hall itself was surrounded by tightly packed buildings and alleys. Roads are very common so that means cover will be in abundance and open spaces will few and far in between. The TAR-21 is good for medium and close range combat, so that means I'll have to be quick and accurate to take em' all down without hitting any civilians. Though, I doubt I can do that with Haruhi breathing down my neck. If I was to survive a firefight, I'll have to do it alone. I know Yuki can kill. Technically, she _killed_ Asakura Ryoko by deleting her. I'm not so sure about Asahina though. She has something in her eyes. Something you'd see in tired veterans who weren't even 40 yet. Her chest might make it difficult for her to aim though. And don't get me started about Koizumi and Haruhi.

Looks like I'm going in solo.

"Kyon? Is that you?"

Koizumi. The smiling bastard had lost his signature smile and had a shocked look that got plastered to his face. To savor the moment, I pull a camera out from the fanny pack and took a picture.

And to my delight, he kept that look for a few minutes. Then he shook himself, regaining that smile of his and sat right next to me.

"I've never seen you at an outing so early, Kyon. Why the sudden change?"

My mind way split into two at that moment. Whether or not to tell him about my true affiliations wasn't something I could do. In my line of work, I have to be careful about the people I talk to.

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't want to get another death penalty."

He nods his head in understanding.

The two of us chat comfortably as Asahina and Yuki join us. Asahina looks shocked to see me while Yuki…

Was Yuki, as usual. Stoic and empty, without any emotion. It just creeps me out sometimes, you know.

It was eight o'clock when Haruhi finally arrived. She had a gym bag slung over her shoulder along with a set of handcuffs.

Don't ask me why she brought it.

For a moment, there was silence among the group. For once, Haruhi was the last one to arrive. For once, she would get the death penalty.

And for once, I can see her suffer my pain.

"S-sorry guys! Looks like I overslept."

_Suuuuure_ you did.

"That maybe so, but you're still the last one to arrive." Her face turns pale. I'm gonna savor this. "Which means, you get the death penalty."

"N-no! The brigade leader doesn't get punished! The underlings do!"

"Leader or not, rank does not matter when you are to receive a penalty." I turn to Koizumi. "Isn't that right?"

His smile remains firm, but his thoughts are easily read.

'Push it too far, and I'll kill you.'

"Fine." She says as she places her hands on her hips. "What will be my penalty then?"

"Simple. You must decide where we watch."

For a moment, Haruhi looked at me with disbelieving eyes. Then, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, where we observe."

"… You're not gonna punish me?"

As much as I want to, I can't. Lest I want my mind to be invaded by Koizumi.

"That's your job, remember?"

She beams a grin as she produces five straws. Nice. And as usual, I get the short straw. My position would be in a café, 500 meters away from the van. Convenient, considering what I'm going to do.

We all separate, each heading to our designated stalking ground. I'll have to act fast.

Behind the café was an empty alley. There, I change from civilian attire to full combat drags. A black muscle shirt, covered by an urban camo printed Kevlar vest, breathable cargo pants with urban camo print and a black baklava with sunglasses. I don't like wearing a baklava. It feels stuffy and hot. Especially when you're in the middle of a hot summer morning and a frag grenade goes off a few feet in front of you, but I have to if I didn't want Haruhi to see me. Inside a garbage bin is another bag. One that has the TAR. I load the weapon with custom 5.56 NATO rounds and checked the weapon. I did this numerous times the night before and now, it's like second nature to me.

With extreme caution, I approach a corner that leads to the street.

Cars were starting to become more frequent and small shops and stores were starting to open. In my peripheral vision, I see Asahina in a pathetic attempt to hide from view behind a tree that's only half her width.

Yuki was hiding perfectly in plain sight. Sitting on a bench, reading a book under the shade of a tree. Almost inconspicuous.

Koizumi was standing next to a newsstand reading the paper. Pretty good.

All three maintained a distance of over 70 meters. That's good. I won't have to worry about accidentally hitting them if they maintained that distance. But then I saw Haruhi.

She was crouched behind one of the hall's concrete support pillars. The van itself was parked only 20 meters from it. Aside from Asahina, she was sticking out like a sore thumb. It was only a matter of time until they-

Aw crap, one of the lookouts saw her. I see five closing in. There're still civvies around. I can't just shoot willy nilly. So I'll have to do it practically.

First to get rid of the obstructions.

I produced a frag grenade, pull the pin and threw it. The bomb detonated under an empty, parked car, sending it skywards in a beautiful flaming ball of molten steel before it lands gracefully on a stationary truck. From there, all hell broke loose.

People started screaming and running away from the burning car pile. The cars that were outside the blast radius started backing up. Some reversed too fast and ended up bumper to bumper, windshields cracked and busted. The drivers who couldn't leave their vehicles were forced to duck down and pray some random bullet didn't go through the door. The terrain looked like a messed up traffic line with three cars jumbled together on one side, the one with the agents, and two on my side. The enemy agents looked at the flaming wreckage of two cars as civilians ran past them. Long enough for me to make a clean headshot on two of them. The other three, after seeing the first two go down, scramble for cover. One hid behind an abandoned car, one behind an overturned stall and the third went for Haruhi.

The girl was on her butt. Hands on her ears and her whole body trembling like a leaf. The agent ran up the steps. He was standing in front of Haruhi when I shot him. The round hit him square on the back of his head. Blood splattered everywhere in front and behind him.

His body fell. On top of Haruhi.

I wish I could see her face at the moment.

That was when the agents opened up with their AKS-74U's. The bullets impacted the wall I was behind. Dust and debris kicked up as I returned fire.

I took aim at the agent behind the car. All automobiles are made from thin steel. Thin enough for a bullet to pass through and kill whatever idiot that decides to use it as cover.

I look down my sights and pulled the trigger. 20 rounds tore through the car body. One went through the fuel tank and the car exploded. Killing the poor bastard behind it. As I was reloading, the unmarked van reversed through the burning wreck before skidding to a stop with its left side facing me. The back doors flew open and five more armed people came out.

Four had 74U's. I couldn't see what the fifth guy had because of the smoke. Through the gaps of the smoke I saw something. It was long, it had a wooden frame and it had a bulbous thing on-

Aw, hell no!

The RPG totting man fired. I rolled away from my corner just as the warhead hit. Showering me in dust and debris. I stopped on my knee and fired on the man just as he was reloading. Then I stood and ran behind a car. Bullets tore through the steel body and glass exploded over my head. I fired blind, trying to force the opposition to stop. Then a frag rolled in front of me. I snatched it and threw the explosive in a random direction. The resulting explosion was followed by a satisfying pained scream.

The gunfire started to die down. While crouching, I turn and shuffled to the second car. I reload the TAR and peeked above the car hood. There were now five people left. Three men and two women. They were definitely Russian.

One of the women signaled the three guys to take up defensive positions at the base of the steps. Then she ran. I tried to shoot her, but the men shot at me every time I tried to expose myself.

She was halfway up now. If I didn't stop her now, Haruhi…

I glanced at my grenades. Two frags and four flashbangs. I pluck out a flashbang, pull the pin and threw it over the car.

It exploded and my ears echoed with ringing. Now was my only chance.

I stood and slid over the hood. As I did, I took aim at the three men, who were now on their hands and knees. Time seemed to slow as I shot them. The first man got hit in the chest and crumpled to the ground in a heap. The second man had his head torn to pieces as three bullets flew through him. The third was running at me, knife in hand. He didn't get very far as his face met the butt stock of my rifle and his chest exploded when hot lead entered it.

Now my focus was on the woman. She was almost at the op of the stairs when I shot her back. She tripped forward and fell face first onto the concrete. I reload and head up the stairs.

Then something tackled me to the ground, flinging my rifle away.

It was the other girl. Like me, she wore a baklava and sunglasses. She had me pinned to the ground and started to repeatedly hit me with her fists. Compared to being slugged by a full grown man, it like I was being poked by a stick. I caught her fist with my right hand and threw her off me with the other. In no time she recovered, pulled out a knife and charged at me. I stood and blocked an incoming slash from her by grabbing her wrist. Immediately, I performed an over the shoulder toss and threw her to the ground. Then, I stomped her face. It wasn't hard enough to crush her skull, but it was enough to knock her unconscious. She could come in handy later. Now, I had to check on Haruhi.

Damn that girl, always make my life a living hell. Can't a guy get some time to himself for a while?

I came to the top of the steps and see three bodies. The woman I shot earlier, the body of the dead man and Haruhi.

Oh shit, did I shot her? I walked over to her and checked her pulse. It was still there.

Oh, she's just out cold. Oh, thank goodness.

Well, that's one problem solved. Now to move on with the next one;

What the hell am I suppose to do with the live one? Killing an unconscious soldier really doesn't feel right in my book. Especially when said soldier is a girl. I can leave her here and let the authorities take her in. But she'll just kill herself when the first opportunity presents itself. All intelligence operatives are trained to do one thing, which is to gather information. Once they have it, the information must not fall into the enemy's hands.

Even if it means killing themselves.

If I can't hand her to the law, or kill her…

I could certainly use the intel she has.

I picked up Haruhi's handcuffs and went back to the unconscious girl. I handcuffed her hands, took off her baklava and sunglasses, stuffed a handkerchief into her mouth and heaved her body over my shoulder before picking up my TAR and leaving the scene just as police and SWAT arrived. I ran around the corner, picked up my things and ran as fast as I could to away from the area.

The last thing I wanted was to be seen carrying a gagged, unconscious girl while holding a Tavor TAR-21 stuffed into a bag.

I didn't know how far I ran, but I'm sure it was pretty far from town. By 12 o'clock, I was walking in the middle of a forest. Now I'm sure I'm in the clear. But I can't just go home with a girl on my shoulder. No, I had to hide her.

Preferably, some place where she won't be able to escape.

I tripped on a root and fell down a hill. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying.

I slid to a stop at the base of the hill and quickly regained my bearings. A few feet a head of me was a withered concrete wall. What a wall doing here of all places?

I tied the girl's legs to a tree before setting off. Can't have her running around now, can I?

I climb over the wall, and find myself in a spacious courtyard. Grass had grown in between the cracks and small trees had begun to take root. There were two buildings roughly 100 meters from where I was standing, three stories tall with a flat roof that had grass peeking over the edges. I discovered it to be a warehouse. It was big. Probably big enough to fit a few Humvees, or two Bradley Armored Personnel Carriers. The other was an office building. There were old desks, cabinets, stripped down couches and rusted metal shelves.

Hey, this place would make a perfect F.O.B. The vehicles would be parked in the courtyard; the building could serve as a perfect temporary living facility and the supplies would be stored in the warehouse. Hell, I could even make another house here. I'll tell Shepherd to move the guys here. Then they'll help spruce this place up a little.

I retrieved the girl and send her to one of the cleanest rooms I could find. I was a store room, that had one small barred window. It was too high for her to reach and too small for her to crawl through even if she did managed to get to it.

Luckily, I had been prepared if things came to this.

My phone rings. It was mom. She's probably worried sick about me. Now I feel bad.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank God! Kyon where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Mom, mom clam _down._ I'm perfectly fine."

"We heard there was an explosion at town hall. They said it was a terrorist attack, they found a few dead bodies."

I feigned surprise. "They did? How many?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. Where are you?"

"I'm in the forest outside of town. Haruhi wants to check out the sightings of mysterious figures that disappear when people see them."

"Oh, okay then. So when are you coming home?"

I glanced at my wrist watch. It was already one o'clock. I didn't have long but reinforcements would be arriving here in a few hours. They'll take care of things here. And probably the girl too.

"I'll be back by five. Don't worry."

"Well, alright, but be careful."

"I will. See you later mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

I felt good to talk to my parents. Even if they weren't my real parents, it still feels nice to have them around.

My phone rings again. It was Koizumi. Typical.

"Hello?"

"Kyon, where are you?"

"Can't say. Why do you want to know?"

"Suzumiya-san is in the hospital after the events today. If you can, I want to-"

"Talk with me about today?"

Silence. He was stunned. Oh, if only I could take another picture…

"Meet me in front of Yakushima's grocery shop at 10 p.m tonight. A minute late and I'll be long gone."

"Kyo-"

I hung up before he finishes. I didn't need any more distractions since the girl was starting to wake up. I put on the baklava and sun glasses just to be safe. From the shadow's I could see her eyes dart back and forth. She was scared. Perfect. Maybe I wouldn't have to torture her for information after all. But her attitude immediately changes when I step into her line of sight.

Her eyes flare up with anger and she begins to thrash at her restrains. She tries to yell but the gag stops her. When I approach, she tries to kick me with her bounded legs. Hell, she even tried to wriggle away from me.

Looks like she's a fighter. Let's see how long she lasts.

Torture scene start

I mentioned earlier that I had been prepared for situations like this, didn't I? Well, inside that fanny pack wasn't just a Glock and snacks.

Inside it were several sterile syringes, a bottle of tranquilizer fluid, razors, nails, pliers, salt, a lighter and candles, several vials of anesthesia and adrenaline, rope, hooks and a steel pole that was thick at one end and thin at the other.

Now, I am not a sadist, nor do I have any ill feelings toward the opposite sex. Sometimes valuable information is known by the wrong people. Yes, I have tortured people before, most were men and some were women. All gave up the information they had when they couldn't take it.

Pain makes you do things you thought you wouldn't do. It's only a question of how much you can endure.

And sadly, she's gonna find out the hard way.

As I started to spread out my devices. I could see her eyes widen and body start to shake under her clothing.

After I finished I sat down casually in front of her. Now I could finally examine her facial features. She was Russian. Her long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail whilst her cyan eyes showed anger… And a slight hint of fear. She had pale skin and a modest, but alluring, figure. She couldn't have been older than me.

"You speak English?"

She shakes her head.

"Japanese?"

She shakes her head again.

"Alright then." I straighten my back and looked at her through the sunglasses. "Russian?"

Her eyes furrow, but she nods nonetheless. I took off the gag.

"Я Кен. Что у вас?" (I'm Kyon. What's yours?) said in fluent Russian.

"Наталья." (Natalia.) She replies after a few moments.

"Мисс Наталья, у меня есть несколько вопросов. Чем раньше вы ответить на нихчестно, раньше я остановлюсь. Во-первых, вы с лоялистов илиУльтранационалисты?" (Miss Natalia, I have a few questions to ask. The sooner you answer them truthfully, the sooner I'll stop. Firstly, are you with the Loyalists or Ultranationalists?) She didn't respond.

I picked up a handful of nails, walked behind her and positioned the nail above the centre of her right wrist.

"Я говорю еще раз, вы лоялистов или ультранационалистов?" (I say again, are you a Loyalist or Ultranationalist?)

She remained silent. Always stubborn they were. I gag her and then forced he nail through her skin. Her scream was muffled by the gag, thankfully. When she stopped screaming, I pulled out the gag and readied another nail.

"Ответ на мой вопрос и я остановлюсь мисс Наталья. Вы лоялистов илиультранационалистов?" (Answer my question and I'll stop Miss Natalia. Are you a Loyalist or Ultranationalist?) Silence again. I stuffed the gag in her mouth again and stab the second nail above the first. Again, she screams. Her lips move. I remove the gag to hear her talk more clearly.

"U-Ультранационалисты." (U-Ultranationalist…) She said between pained sobs.

"Хорошая девочка" (Good girl.) I stood, picked up the razor and hooks. I looked at her and see tear stains on her face. "Теперь, почему вы здесь?" (Now, why are you here?)

She remains silent, but her lips quiver and tears roll down her cheeks. She wanted to tell, but she couldn't. Poor thing.

I stuff her mouth with the gag and, using the razor, cut open her black shirt. Exposing her black lacey bra. Then, I show her the razor and hooks.

"Ответьте, и я не буду это делать. Почему ты здесь?" (Answer, and I won't do it. Why are you here?)

More tears roll down. She remained silent.

I made four cuts on the area beneath her breasts but above the stomach, one above the other. Then, I press the sharp end of the hook through the first cut until it went through the one below the first. She screamed with agony throughout the whole process. She screamed louder as I repeated the process again. The hooks buried themselves into her flesh. I pulled for good measure. Then I remove the gag and allow her a few minutes to cry. Game face Kyon, game face.

"Пожалуйста, не больше ..." (Please, no more…) She says weakly.

"Я остановлюсь только вы ответить на мой вопрос. Почему ты здесь? " ( I'll stop once you answer my question. Why are you here?)

She takes a few minutes to compose herself. "Нас послали сюда, чтобы получить что-то. Я не знаю, что, мои начальники делают.Пожалуйста, вот и все что я знаю" (We were sent here to retrieve something. I don't know what, my superiors do. Please, that's all I know.)

Her eyes were sincere. They were pained and weak. She was telling the truth.

But I have to be sure. I tie the hooks to the end of a short rope. Then I un-cuffed her before tying her wrists to the metal bars. Her eyes widened again and tears began rolling.

"Где ваше начальство?" (Where are your superiors?)

"Я-я не знаю ". (I-I don't know.) Hesitation. Lies.

"Ты лжешь ". (You're lying.) I said with a hint of venom in my voice.

"N-Нет! I-я клянусь, я не знаю!" (N-No! I-I swear, I don't know!)"

I gag her and then I pull the rope. The hooks strained to remain in her flesh as blood oozed freely from the wounds. Her skin was stretched almost to the breaking point. Her scream was muffled by the gag, but it was still deafening. After pulling for one minute, I release the rope. Her body fell limply to floor, covered by her own blood. I walked over to her and removed the gag. Her cries of pain fell on deaf ears. Now I'm starting to revert back to my old self.

No! No, no, no, no, no, no! I will NOT turn back into that monster! Keep up your game face Kyon! Game face!

"Пожалуйста, господин Кен ... Стоп ... " (Please, mister Kyon… Stop…)

"Я буду, когда вы говорите мне, что я хочу знать. Где вы начальству?" (I will when you tell me what I want to know. Where are you're superiors?)

She looks at me. Her eyes were pleading me to stop, to believe her, to be merciful.

"Я сказал вам, я не знаю, где они находятся ... " (I told you, I don't know where they are…)

Oh, she wants to play innocent huh? Not today…

I grip the two ropes.

"Ты лжешь! " (YOU LIE!) Then I pulled. She screamed louder than a banshee as the hook strained began to tear her flesh. For any weak hearted soul, it would've been a gruesome sight. I pulled for 30 seconds, then let go.

"Скажи мне правду, Наталья. где. ЕСТЬ. ВАШ. Начальство? " (Tell me the truth, Natalia. WHERE. ARE. YOUR. SUPERIORS?)

She cried for a few moments, then looked at me with begging eyes.

"Я сказал вам, я не знаю! " (I told you, I don't know!) Then she fell to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. It was a pitiful sight to look at but was she really telling the truth?

I sigh and begin to untie the rope. Her skin felt soft to the touch.

Torture scene end

"Последний вопрос. Если вы честно ответить на этот вопрос, я буду лечить свои раны. Если нет, то я заставлю тебя страдать. Сколько по-прежнему активны? " (Last question. If you answer this truthfully, I'll treat your wounds. If not, I'll make you suffer. How many are still active?)

"50 нами были отправлены. Там может быть больше приходит сейчас, после того, что вы сделали" (50 of us were sent. There may be more coming now, after what you've done.) She said between tired pants.

I pull out a first aid kit and start to treat her wounds. The hooks and nails were removed and I applied antiseptic to the open wounds and stitch them close. After I finish, I place antiseptic drenched pieces of cloth on the wounds before bandaging over them. Luckily, I brought along a spare shirt. She changed into it, under my watchful eye before being bound and knocked unconscious using the anesthetic. I check my watch. 2.15 p.m it reads. It was time for me to go home. Before I leave, I change my clothes and plant several GPS markers in the courtyard. It'll make it easier for them to know where to set up shop.

It turned out that I was eight kilometers out of town. I ran that far without even knowing. When I returned home, my parents were overjoyed. My sister was so happy, she actually cried herself to sleep in my arms. Not that I'm complaining. After I finish explaining to my parents about everything, I immediately locked myself in my room and placed the things back into the space under the floor. Then I booted up the laptop. Shepherd had to know a few things.

INITIALIZING_

INITIALIZATION COMPLETE_

COMMAND:_  
CONNECT WITH HAMFORD A.F.B SERVER_

CONNECTING_

VERIFY CONNECTION CODE_  
**********_

VERIFYING_

CODE VERIFIED_

CONNECTION COMPLETE_

CONNECTING TO ASSET ODIN_

CONNECTION COMPLETE_

You: Old man, I have some news.  
Odin: What is it?  
You: Looks like the Ultranationalists want $. I engaged them earlier today when they tried to take her.  
Odin: Did $ see you?  
You: Nope. Wore a baklava.  
Odin: Alright. What else?  
You: I've found a suitable F.O.B site and captured an enemy agent. Looks like she's from the Ultranationalists Youth Arms division.  
Odin: This is getting serious. I'll assign more units to assist.  
You: Yeah, you do that.  
You: And while you're at it, send me a copy of Operation Warhammer.  
Odin: Why's that?  
You: I might be able to gain a few allies with super powers if I give it to them.  
Odin: And if they refuse?  
You: One clean shot to the head.  
Odin: Alright. What are they?  
You: An esper, a data interface and a time traveler.  
Odin: Good. I've just received intel that the Ultranationalists, North Koreans and Chinese are bringing in super beings of their own. Make sure you use those special bullets we have.  
You: Those 'God Eater' rounds?  
You: Sure thing. Just don't under stock us again like last time.  
Odin: I won't.

CONNECTION TERMINATED_

RECONNECT?  
_YES *NO

I stow away the laptop and proceed down stairs. My parents at least would like to know where I was. And hopefully, they weren't so good at detecting lies.

Time skip(10.35 p.m)

Looks like I was able to bullshit my way out of that. My parents left home at 3 o'clock due to some work matters, which left me and my little sister alone at home. And since she was asleep, I took the time to treat any small cuts and scrapes that I obtained from the firefight whilst directing the reinforcements on what to do once they arrived there. Hopefully, Alexey would be there. I miss that Russian.

The local news station was blaring out the events from earlier today. The anchorman looked like he was going to falter at any moment. Almost every news station in the country was focused on the attack. The government had already prepared several J.S.D.F contingents to head here and contain the situation but I guess they're just being sent there to make sure the locals remain calm and not cause a panic. People were known for their inability to follow rules when shit hits the fan. But in this instance, there were a lot more cow pies waiting to be thrown at the fan and the government were the ones keeping it clean.

The guys from the J.S.P report their arrival at the temporary F.O.B and were already making slight modifications to it. They've also moved Natalia into a waiting Bradley. Still bound of course. Can't have her suddenly drive the APC away. I printed three copies of operation Warhammer. It saves time and allows the others to read without being disturbed. I figured I should bring along the camera, just in case they make the best shocked impressions I would ever see.

By 10.30 p.m, I left home and headed straight for Yakushima's grocery store. Then I'll talk to Natalia. Maybe she'll join us…

**Chapter three, complete. 5 000+ words! A new record! Woohoo! I wonder if I can beat it with the next chapter? If you guys have any questions, ask and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

**Until then,**

**See you on the other side.  
**


	4. Return to action

**SlugSLinger here! Can't say I've had the best of days lately, but at least I can lighten my mood up a little by typing this.**

**You've read this once but I'll just repeat myself for the sake of clarity. I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Call of Duty. Only the ideas that come into mind. Now, onwards with chapter four!**

"**Hello" Japanese words.**

"_**Hello"**_** English words.**

I'll admit, I wasn't one to laugh so easily, but the moment I saw their faces I couldn't help but chuckle. It's not often you see someone like Koizumi have his eyes enlarge to the size of dinner plates. Asahina had the cutest shocked expression I had ever seen. While Yuki…

I think it's best if I just say that she was _stoically _surprised.

At first, I told him to meet me in front of Yakushima's, but he also brought along Asahina and Yuki. I didn't mind, but the extra company did prohibit me from giving them those files right there and then. Who knows who could be watching us right now. So, we took a detour through a park, down a few alleys, past a few closed stores, and finally stopping inside an empty café. It was called Cat's Eye. A real nice place if you ask me. Might make a good hang out spot when I'm too lazy to go to a brigade meeting every now and then.

"Kyon… Are these real?" Koizumi said after he finished reading the files contents.

"They're as real they can be Koizumi. You can have Yuki confirm their authenticity, so long as you don't leave out of my line of sight with it."

"But Kyon, there are people here."

"Yuki can do it without raising suspicion. Right, Yuki?"

She looks at me, then at Koizumi, then back me. She nods, places her hand on the file and closes her eyes. She opens them back about five seconds later.

"The information contained within these files is true. The Integrated Data Sentient Entity is well aware of these events and has placed several humanoid interfaces to observe the actions of the operatives, as well as to combat any rival data interfaces they may encounter."

"Wait, so you're you knew about this, Nagato-san?" Koizumi asks out of disbelief.

"I knew of the Juvenile Soldiers Program. Not of Kyon actually being in it."

Koizumi slumps into his chair and runs a hand through his brown hair. Now that you know what I've been through, I think I deserve some respect.

"E-Excuse me… " Asahina squeaked. "… But d-doesn't that mean you've k-killed people before?"

"I have and I still do." I answer without hesitation.

"W-Why?"

Now that was a good question. I could go on and on about things such as the peace of the world or the prosperity of the general populace. Maybe I could say I was doing this for fun and the lives I took was just for the hell of it. Maybe I could say I'm just doing this out of boredom. Or maybe I should say I'm doing this to find the few people I cared for besides my own family. People, I'd dare say, were a part of my family. Maybe not by blood, but family nonetheless. Or maybe I'm trying to find the lover I so desperately wanted to meet again…

"K-Kyon-kun?"

Ah, no point dwelling in it now…

"Why I kill…" I started. "Is none of your concern Asahina-san. Let my resolve remain with me, and only with me."

The four of us remain in complete silence. Probably because of the thoughts that were running through our minds at the time. I didn't want to give away one of the few things I had left to hide. No, I'm planning to save it for the right time.

With that done, I stood and walked to the door. My next destination clear. But I couldn't ignore the footsteps that followed me. I turn to face my would be stalkers and give them an odd look. If they were trying to stalk me, they would've at least tried to hide themselves. I mean, how hard is it for you to hide when you have supernatural powers?

"Look, if you guys want to follow me around, you could at least walk with me."

Then they all appeared and took their places beside me.

Half an hour later, the four of us arrive outside the two wrought iron gates of my supposed F.O.B. Well, technically it already was an F.O.B with all the helicopters flying around and heavy machining resonating from inside. I faced the others.

"Last chance to turn around guys."

If they entered and told anyone of our presence, they'll be killed and so will the people they've told. We can't take any risks, especially in this critical phase of the operation. It'd take a few days for the F.O.B to be fully set up. If any hostile forces attack us in that time period we might lose this base, as well as everyone in it.

And I'll be dead before that happens.

All three glance at each other and nodded. I shrugged and pull out a cell phone. One I carry in emergencies. I dial in a number and a few moments later, the gates open and four armed operatives storm out. Surrounding Koizumi, Yuki and Asahina, who cried when they came into view. The operatives were wearing the standard J.S.P urban and forest oriented combat gear. They were armed with silenced, grenadier M-4 assault rifles, AA-12 auto shotguns and MP5's. Probably with God Eater rounds. Can't take any chances now, can we?

"_Guys, guys, calm down. They're with me._" I said in English. The British and American badges they had stitched on their shoulders were a clear sign that they understood what I was saying.

They all looked at me, then lowered their weapons. Fingers still on the triggers.

"Excuse them. They're still not used to espers and data interfaces." I said to the three as I led them all inside.

The compound now looked like a small military base. Hell it is a military base. Or _was_ to be accurate. The site was built during the second world war and was abandoned ever since it ended. Now, Little Birds and Blackhawks flew overhead and teenagers of between the ages of 13 and 21 buzzed all around us with boxes, checklists or walkie-talkies in hand. Several Bradleys, Humvees and Strykers were parked in rows beside three V-22 Ospreys. They saluted me when they had the chance and I saluted back. Looks like I'm still remembered. These guys wore shirts that had their nations badge stitched on so that it'd be easier to differentiate between them. The J.S.P recruits not only from Japan, but all over the world. Germany, Poland, Austria, Russia, America, Brazil, Spain, France, Italy, Africa, Canada and even South Korea among others. Accumulative skills and experiences they said. The J.S.P operatives aren't just limited to males. Females are also recruited, as demonstrated by Rachel Velasquez, codename Robin, as she walks past. Winking at me as she did. She's one of the best pilots I've ever seen with her beautiful red hair, hazel eyes and alluring figure. Unlike other mixed gender militaries, love is encouraged here. Since everybody is an orphan, it gives the operatives a reason to come back alive from each mission. So it doesn't surprise me that a few operatives kiss each other when they walk by every now and then. I'm just grateful that there aren't any gay couples around here, otherwise I might just lose it when I see a guy kissing another guy in public.

"Kyon!"

I turn and see someone I knew all too well.

"Alexey! Get over here you big Russian!"

Alexander Alexey Ulyanov was my former squad leader. The big guy was like an older brother to he new recruits. He always looked out for his quad and everyone he cared about. Which, would be about everyone in the program. Me and him go back as far as my first combat mission.

Instead of shaking hands like everyone else who meets a long time friend, he bear hugs me. And although I do miss it, his monstrous strength makes it hard for me to breath.

"Alexey… Air…" I croaked. He chuckles sheepishly and then releases me. Sometimes I wonder why Russians possess such strong arms and everyone else doesn't.

"Hahahaha, sorry about that Kyon. I tend to get a bit touchy when I don't see certain people for a long time."

I look at the large man and utter the one thing that was in my mind at the moment.

"Does that include girls?"

He pauses then grins. Now, I _know _what he means by that. I turned to the others.

"Alexey meet Itsuki Koizumi, Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato."

He studies them for a moment then turns to me.

"Что это такое?" (What are they?)

"Itsuki это экстрасенс, Нагато это интерфейс передачи данных" (Itsuki's an esper, Nagato's a data interface.)

"А третий?" (What about the third?)

"Другой путешественник во времени." (Another time traveler.)

"В самом деле? С какого времени?" (Really? From what time?)

"Она не сказала мне еще . И я думаю, лучше, чтобы она этого не делает. " (She hasn't told me yet. And I think its better that she doesn't.)

He nods and walks over to the three to introduce himself while I cast my eyes towards the buildings. They were being painted a forest camouflage design, one that would basically allow it to blend into the surrounding forest. Somehow, I think this will only serve to bring more trouble here. While those guys chat, I head over to the command trailer. I had some words to say to the Old Man.

I enter and immediately take up an empty seat of a nearby computer terminal.

INITIALIZING_

INITIALZATION COMPLETE_

COMMAND:_  
CONNECT WITH HAMFORD A.F.B SERVER_

CONNECTING_

VERIFY CONNECTION CODE_  
**********_

VERIFYING_

CODE VERIFIED_

CONNECTION COMPLETE_

CONNECTING WITH ASSET ODIN_

CONNECTION COMPLETE_

You: You have a minute or two?  
Odin: I have all the time in the world for you, Kid.

Why am I visualizing impure and dirty thoughts about those two sentences?

You: What happened to the original plan?  
Odin: I made a few changes to it.  
Odin: Since you confirmed the involvement of the Ultranationalists, I'm thinking that if the Russians can spare manpower to find $, how much more could the Chinese and Koreans would?

Why didn't I think of that?

You: How many did you send?  
Odin: Two battalions.

He what?

You: That's a third of the J.S.P! 1400 people! Are you getting senile Old Man?  
Odin: Watch who you're talking to kid.  
Odin: I know you'll need those numbers against the Chinese, North Koreans and Russians.  
Odin: Besides, I didn't send them all in at once, so that you guys wouldn't be swamped.  
Odin: Just don't kill that many in a single combat op.

He's really confident in me.

You: Alright, I won't.  
You: Could you spare a few Apaches or Reaper drones?  
Odin: How about both?  
You: Now you're talking.  
Odin: A few Juggernaut suits too?  
You: Definitely.

"Sir!"

I swivel the chair and find another, younger recruit who had the Austrian badge sewn into his shirt running towards me with a military grade IPad.

"Sir, we've got multiple unknown helicopters and armored ground vehicles inbound towards Minakabe General Hospital." He shows me the IPad and true to his words, several red blimps and squares were steadily making their way across town, towards the hospital.

Haruhi…

Aw crap.

"ETA?"

"25 minutes sir."

Aw _crap_.

"Sound the alarm. Ready all available operatives and helicopters, we're moving in to intercept." I tell the operative. "Chop any drones we have at our disposal towards the hospital and the areas around it. I want the entire location mapped for any available ambush spots and sniper positions."

"Yes sir." Then I left the trailer and ran towards the warehouse. If there's anywhere the armory would be, it's there.

"Alexey! We've got hostiles! Get ready to move!" I yell to the Russian just as the alarms started to blare. He nodded and started to run with me.

By then time we reach the armory, other operatives had already begun to unpack their combat gear. I grab a spare set and start to take off my clothes.

"Alright! I want everyone booted, suited, strapped and on a helicopter with your squad heading to intercept the hostiles in ten minutes! Anyone who's later than that will be suspended from duty for three days! Now, MOVE!" I yelled. Everyone, including myself, was scrambling to put on their gear. There was no way I was going into combat without at least wearing a vest.

After I finished assembling my gear, I proceeded to pick up the essential combat supplies.

It included five frag grenades and flashbangs, a short and long ranged earpiece radio, several flares which differentiated between color, a helmet, a baklava, night-vision goggles, a knife, a first-aid kit, a joint protectors, a Kevlar vest that had the national flag of Japan stitched into the left shoulder, a pair of gloves and my dog tag. Can't leave home without it. Then I selected my firearms. For my secondary, I chose the five-seven. Its high rate of fire and rather large bullet capacity makes it good for crowd control. My primary was the ACR with hybrid sight and grenade launcher. Good for almost any situation. Once I collected my ammo and targeting laser, I ran outside and caught a glimpse of the shadows of three Predator drones as they flew overhead. In front of me, a row of seven Blackhawks and nine Little Birds. Their rotors were spinning and were ready to take off. Oh, the nostalgia. I missed this chaos. It makes me feel so complete.

"Kyon!"

It was Koizumi. He was running towards me with his arms waving around like that of a chicken.

"What do you want Koizumi?" I said over roar of the helicopter engines and people yelling.

"What's going on?"

"We've got hostile units converging to the hospital Haruhi's in! We're gonna go stop em'!"

"I'll come with you then!"

Is he serious? No, I can't risk it. "You can't! Trained operatives only!"

"I've killed before Kyon!"

"Celestials don't count as kills! They aren't human Koizumi!"

"Kyon! We have to go! Now!" Alexey yells as he runs past. I look at the row of helicopters. Almost all were full and ready to go. They were waiting for me.

"Alright! Koizumi, I've got to go!"

"Not without us!"

"You guys are coming in with the second wave! Don't worry!"

I detach from him and jump into a Little bird. My earpiece radio buzzed to life.

"_This is Werndhart 1-1 to Beethoven, Kyon is on. Operation is a go. Repeat, operation is a go."_

"_Beethoven copies 1-1. All units, you are cleared for takeoff."_

"_Roger that. Hang on boys."_

The Little Bird rocked forward. Then it began to tilt sideways before lifting itself off the ground and into the night sky. The forest below me flew past my feet as the small helicopter flew faster. Getting into a triangle formation with two other Little Birds. I switch on my night-vision goggles and try to find the rest of the flight because if there's one thing I hate about the jet black camo designs helicopters have, it's their ability to hide an awesome formation of flying helicopters in the night. As I thought, the helicopters were now in formation. Seven Blackhawks formed a large V that pointed at the town. The Little Birds formed three triangles, each three birds strong, and surrounded the Blackhawk formation. The center Little Bird triangle, the one I was on, led the flight into the town.

"_Beethoven to Werndhart 1-1, be advised we have multiple enemy rotor wing aircraft approaching your flight path. Proceed to fly beneath their radar to avoid possible detection. Over."_

"_Copy that. All helos, drop altitude to 0250 feet, over."_

Moments later, the entire formation lowered their altitude until we were just above the tree tops. I swear, I could feel the tops of those trees scrape against the soles of my boots.

"_Altitude adjustment completed. Moving to intercept enemy forces now. Over."_

"_Beethoven copies all. Good luck everyone."_

"_Alright boys and girls, lets kick some ass!" _I said through my radio.

"_Booyah!"_ Was the loud and collective reply I my baklava, I smile as I switched off the NVG. Looks like I'm finally going back into action.

_**Operation Kinderhart: Start.**_

**Yeehoooo! The first massive combat operation in the history of a CoD and tMoHS crossover! In the next chapter as the town of Nishinomiya becomes a battleground for the four forces that are hell bent on taking Haruhi Suzumiya. Guns will be fired, lives will be lost, explosions will occur and all out war will ensue.**

**Will Haruhi be taken?**

**Will Kyon and the J.S.P operatives survive?**

**Find out in the next chapter of The Call of Kyon!**

**Until then,**

**See you on the other side.  
**


	5. Kinderhart

**Back again! I've been playing all the three Modern Warfare games several times to get a feel of how the combat would turn out. And as I thought, it was a little hard to type up.**

**To wtf: Finally! Someone has corrected something! I just knew there had to be something wrong in this fic. Thanks!**

**I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Call of Duty. I wish I did though. It'd stop me from writing these damn disclaimers.**

"**Hello."- Japanese words.  
"**_**Hello."**_** – English words.**

Command trailer. Nishinomiya F.O.B

Odin: How's the situation?  
Beethoven: Not bad, considering what we're up against. 350 foot mobiles, several BMPs and Hinds. All hostile. We're holding up pretty nicely, if I do say so myself.  
Odin: Don't get too cocky. You do know the enemy still has some tricks up their sleeve.  
Beethoven: Of course, sir.  
Odin: Are those gunships in the airspace yet?  
Beethoven: They're a few minutes out, but they'll get here.  
Alexey:-_static-_ it, multiple SBs in the area! Switch to –_static_- ounds! They must not pass this line!  
Beethoven: Crap, multiple super beings in the vicinity.  
Odin: What are they?  
Beethoven: Humanoid interfaces and espers. Looks like we aren't the only ones with em'.  
Odin: How do things look now?  
Beethoven: Not good. We can hold, but if this keeps up…  
Odin: Send in the Bradleys and Strykers. Equip all support vehicles with God Eater rounds. $ must not fall into enemy hands. I'm seeing multiple unguarded entry points the enemy can use. We need them blocked.  
Beethoven: Just point it out on the map sir. They won't get past it.

Somewhere in Nishinomiya, Japan

**Kinderhart  
Nishinomiya, Japan  
Date: 18/ 3/20XX  
Time: 23(h). 32(m). 47(s)  
Sargeant Major Kyon  
J.S.P**

"Foot mobiles, one o'clock! By the tree!"  
"Incoming!"  
"BMPs! On the road, take them out!"

Those were some of the things we said to each other as the firefight raged on. Russian, Chinese and North Korean bodies lay motionless in puddles of blood and empty bullet casings as we stepped over them to continue the battle. I leaned on a chunk of concrete that was blown off a wall a few meters away from me. The burning wrecks of BMPs and crashed Hinds littered the battleground. They made good cover for the people scrambling to hide themselves. I was no exception. I was suppressed. I couldn't move to run or fire at the enemy even if I wanted to.

"Hold on Kyon. Fire is on the way."

Robin. Never in my life was I so eager to be helped by a redhead.

Seconds later, a Little Bird flies overhead, Gatling guns firing and rockets flying. The explosions drowned out the screams of pain they would surely cause as I took off from my piece of cover towards Alexey. Out from the rubble, a North Korean stumbles out. Dazed and bleeding, he spots me and lifts his AK-47 to fire. If only he aimed properly, he could've hit me. Instead, his trembling hands messed up his shot even more. Giving me the chance to fire and kill him with a burst of rounds to the chest.

I ran past his dead body and slid next to Alexey. His trusty Dragunov in hand.

"I have multiple hostiles on my left. Take care of them Kyon!" He yelled.

I knelt beside him and aimed down my sights. The area I was facing had only a bullet ridden brick wall, a burning BMP and a fallen tree as cover. There was only one way they could get through to us, and that was through a series of large gaps on the brick wall. Sure enough, the soldier poured out from the gaps. They were yelling indistinguishable things like 'For the Great Leader!' or 'For the Motherland!' as they ran through the gaps. Meeting their end with the hot pieces of lead that originated from the muzzle of my ACR. But when the crowd got too big, I fired a round from the ACR's grenade launcher. With a loud 'thump', the explosive round soared through the air before impacting the gap dead centre. Exploding and flung the unfortunate victims all over the place.

"Kyon! I've got multiple large heat signatures coming from the alley up ahead! They're BMPs!" Robin shouted through the mic. Gunfire was booming in the background.

"Copy that. Rascall 1-5, do you have enough rounds for em'?"

"_Yeah, we do. Laze em' and they're as good as toast." _Harlowe said. The American was a Bradley turret gunner who I've fought with on a few distinct occasions. I turn to face the alley and see several large shadows creeping slowly forward. I point the targeting laser and marked them.

"_I've got your targets Kyon. Firing."_

Steady 'thumps' boomed from behind as tracers flew in the air, through the smoke and flames before impacting the shadows. The targets were illuminated for a split second before exploding into a mass of orange and yellow flames. Two other explosions followed suit.

"Targets eliminated. Good kills Rascall 1-5, good kills."

"_Why, thank you Robin. How about a drink once we get back?_"

"Sounds nice to me. Just don't get killed, Harlowe."

My god, how can those two talk to each other that calmly in a middle of an intense firefight like this one? Dirt geysers suddenly exploded around us. I turn to spray an entire magazine worth of bullets and was rewarded by a dead body rolling limply to my feet. Out from the shadows, a second attacker leapt at me. Knife in one hand, a Desert Eagle in the other. One deafening shot flung my rifle out of my hands, although I think he was aiming for me. I instinctively went for his wrists as he thrusts the blade towards my heart. I caught it as the muzzle of his Desert Eagle presses onto my temple. With my free hand, I swat it away just as he fires. The bullet burning the side of my baklava. I shift my weight and threw away the wrist I held. My other hand reached for the five-seven, drew it and fired. A clean shot between the eyes. Another attacker charged. AK-47 firing at me and Alexey. My five-seven was blown from my hand.

I bent down and reached for the only ranged weapon that was available. The Desert Eagle.

I scooped it up, aimed at the charging fool and fired. The recoil blew my gun hand back and the attackers head was blown off with one clean shot. I think I now know why most people prefer strength over stamina.

More people came. Guns blazing. I aimed the Eagle and fired the last six five shots. When the Eagle went dry, I searched for a weapon. Any weapon would do. I dropped low and my hands began groping. A yell and hurried steps. I groped faster. Anything would do, even a big enough rock.

The steps got louder beneath the gunfire. I groped harder.

Rubble…

Rubble…

Something long and pointy… A knife!

I grasped the blade and threw it at the source of the loud steps. A gun-totting… Female?

The blade struck through her throat. She immediately slowed down and dropped the gun. She gurgled and twitched before dropping down to the ground.

"They're retreating! Advance, advance!" Alexey shouts as he vaults over the wall he was using as cover. I picked up my ACR and five-seven before after him. Several other operatives joined us as we fired at the retreating enemy forces. Looks like we've won the bat-

Holy shit!

Something blows us all ten feet in all directions as the burning remnants of the Russian BMPs are thrown at us like pebbles. I land on my back and roll over a few times before scrambling for cover behind a fallen tree. I peeked and saw the worst possible thing to encounter during a three-to-one against firefight. In front of us was a battle esper. He had his eyes closed, was floating two feet above the ground and had both hands glowing a light shade of blue. I rose, took aim and fired.

The bullets bounced off an invisible force field. Oh crap, I forgot to switch to the God Eater rounds. As I reload, his eyes snapped open and glared at me.

Fuck!

I roll to the side just in time to dodge being thrown back into a burning BMP. Dirt and charred debris took my place as it flew at speeds I didn't want to know right at the moment. I finish switching mags, land on one knee and fired a long burst at the floating asshole. Instead of just floating there like an arrogant demigod of some kind, he raised both hands in an attempt to strengthen the force field. The bullets did some damage to the barrier, causing cracks to appear and spread to the outer edges. I keep firing. Holding down the trigger, praying he didn't have much strength left to hold the barrier. It was a matter of bullets fired vs field strength. If the force field held and I ran out of bullets, I'd be as good as dead. Luckily, fate was on my side this time as the shield disintegrated.

Just as the last three bullets in my magazine were fired. They impacted his chest and he was sent sprawling to the ground in a heap of squirting blood. I ran up to him whilst reloading and crushed his skull for good measure. The others got to their feet and secured the corner. They shot anything that glowed blue or was shooting back at them.

"Damn it, multiple SBs in the area! Switch to God Eater rounds! They must not pass this line!" Alexey yelled as he loaded his Dragunov with God Eaters.

"Rascall 1-5, suppressing fire to the alley! Fire at everything that moves!" I yelled through my mic. My reply was a series of loud thumps that echoed through the street and into the alley. The high caliber shells eviscerating everything in their way.

"This is team Garfield to all available units, requesting assistance! We're taking a pounding from the Chinese! They have air support! Help!"

I turn to Alexey. He nods and I start running. Behind me, he shouts in Russian to several operatives. They immediately run after me. Guess he couldn't have me helping others alone. Nice of him to still care.

"Garfield team, this is Kyon. I've got reinforcements and we're coming for you. What's your location?"

"We're between a cake shop and an alley, five blocks from you! Hurry, we can't take much more of this!"

I quicken my pace. Adrenaline filling my blood vessels and heart pumping like crazy. The other operatives, four in total, seem to have a hard time keeping up. I think those morning jogs on that Damned Hill was worth it in the end. I was now three blocks away from the team in distress. I vaulted over garbage cans, climbed over fences, slid beneath parked trailers and jumped over wide ditches. When your comrades are dying, you just have to go in and save them. That applies more if those people are the orphans who have shared the pain and suffering you have and spilt precious blood with you for as long as you could remember. It's the memories you make together that make saving their lives worth risking yours.

I arrive to see the battered and cratered road filled with the burning remains of Chinese BMPs and Humvees. Behind one of these burning wreckages were three people. Hovering above them was a Chinese Hind.

I motion it with two fingers. An operative loads a SMAW rocket launcher and fires an explosive round at the helicopter. A direct hit at its tail rotor. The gunship screeches and starts spiraling out of control. I lead the five operatives towards the survivors as it crashes into a building.

"Medic! I need a medic here! Now!" One of them yells. His hands were pressed on a bleeding stump that replaced his left leg. The other two were scanning the road for any unknown contacts.

"What happened?" I ask.

An operative glances at me before resuming his scanning. "We were holding these guys off when three espers came out of nowhere and started killing everyone. We took them down, but then that bloody Hind came by and slaughtered my guys."

Said operative abruptly shoves himself against the battered BMP and places his head in his hands.

"I lost everyone, man. They're all gone."

Poor guy. Being a leader in the J.S.P was like being an older brother. To lose an entire team in a single night…

I pat his shoulder and allow him a moment to himself, as did everyone else.

"_Beethoven to Kyon, do you read?_" The radio buzzed.

"_Kyon copies. What's up?"_

"_Kyon, we're seeing 50 plus foot mobiles closing in on your position .A Predator is on its way, ETA 3 minutes. Be advised, they have air and are coming at you guys fast."_

I grit my teeth. _"Copy your last Beethoven. Kyon out." _I turn to the others. "Sorry guys, but we've got company. Get into position." I raced out, followed by three other operatives, and took cover by a burning BMP. I switch back to the normal rounds and aimed down my sights. The entire street was deafeningly quiet as I waited for any sign of movement. If I saw any, even a flicker, I'd unload everything I had into them.

That flicker, turned out to be a 15 ton armed gunship firing its missiles and machineguns at the street as it did a high speed fly-by.

The warheads and bullets hit the tarmac and exploded. The shockwave sent me sprawling on my back and my gun flying to who-knows-where. My vision blurred and I heard bells. I saw fleeting images of something. I didn't know what it was, but I instinctively reached for my five-seven, drew it and fired and everything that moved in front of me. Two rounds per figure, two rounds per figure. How could I do that when there were more than twenty of them standing in front of me? I fired and one figure fell. And then another. And another. The process repeated until I ran out of bullets. By then, my vision returned to normal, and I saw what I was shooting at.

Chinese Rebels.

"The Hind's coming in for another pass! Get to cover!" I heard an operative yell.

I stood and jumped into a ditch. I wriggled myself to fit into the ditch deeper. If I couldn't hide on the street, I could hide here. Away from any shrapnel or bullets or anything else that could kill. I load my five-seven as the Hind flew by again. Missiles and bullets hit the road again and exploded. Shredding the vehicles and any unfortunate people in the deadly barrage.

The gunship flew past and I was about to get up.

When a Chinese Rebel leapt on top of me. Knife in hand, he tried a swift stab, but was blocked by the top of my gloved left hand. The blade tore through the fabric and flesh. It stung, but I had other things to worry about. The attacker forced his weight into the blade and it loomed over my face. Physically, he was superior. But he lacked one thing.

Luck.

Clutched in my right hand was the five-seven. I shifted it so that the muzzle pointed at the Chainmen's stomach. He was heavy and big so it made it harder to move from under him. The knife shifted closer, now an inch away from my head. I pull the trigger of the five-seven. The muffled bang that came from the weapon pushed his body upwards as blood squirted from the exit wound. He wailed in agony and loosened the grip on his knife. I pull away my left hand, knife still inside, and slammed the palm into the side of his head. He fell limp onto me. Of all the places, it had to be in a ditch. I remove the knife from my left hand and shoved the body off of me. I kept the knife and sprinted towards the battered BMP where I first lead my squad to.

To my surprise, they were all there. The medic looks at me, notices me clutching my left hand and rushes over to me. After treating the wound and bandaging it, he hands me back my ACR.

"Found it under a car sir. You can thank me later."

The medic said in a disturbingly feminine tone. Was he a she? The sound of heavy gunfire startled me out of my thought and I resumed the firefight.

"_Kyon, predator drone is in range. AGMs are online._" My radio buzzed.

"Anyone have an Ipad or something that can connect with the drone?" I yell whilst killing another Rebel. Then something hit my head. I crumple down to the ground holding a bruise while eyeing the object that caused it.

A field laptop.

I snatch it up, laid prone and set sights on my first target, the large Rebel force that had us cornered. They were marked by red boxes. And damn, there were too many red boxes for me to count. I pick out the most crowded spot on the screen and fired. I guide the missile towards its target.

Then, a loud 'boom' echoed through the street and dust flew past. A direct hit.

"_20 plus KIAs. Good kills, good kills."_

"The Hind's making another pass! Kyon, take it down!" The medic yells.

I sight my target. The Hind was moving fast. One second too early or too late, and I'll miss that thing entirely. I set my sights on the moving vehicle and fired. The missile zoomed towards it.

"It's coming in! Take cover!"

The missile's going in close. Going, going,_ going_…

Gone.

A loud 'boom' echoes again. This time, the remnants of a helicopter flies past my head and crashes into a store. Looks like I'll have to send a letter of apology or two to the owner. I fold the laptop and look towards the night sky. The Predator drone, despite the ferocious name, was actually pretty docile. Just gliding around at several thousand feet in the sky, firing away its missiles only when commanded. Then I saw something that all J.S.P operatives worry.

The drone explodes.

It could have been a missile but there was no smoke trail. It could have been anti-air guns firing, but there were no tracers. This leads to only one thing.

Humanoid interfaces.

"Interfaces! Three of em', 12 o'clock! Fire your God Eaters!"

My head snapped down to see three casually looking people strolling down the destroyed street. Only two people would be doing that in the middle of a firefight. Idiots and interfaces. I'm guessing these three were the latter. I switch to the God Eater rounds and take aim.

"What a beautiful night." One of them said. A male, about my age. The interface looked at me and smiled sadistically. "Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it."

He raised his hand, a blue sphere formed in his palm and threw it at us.

We all rolled away as the sphere struck the wreckage. It detonated and the metal pieces were reduced to dust. I looked at him and fired a shot.

The bullet passed through his head and the body crumpled lifelessly to the ground. His two companions glanced at the body, shrugged and fired a barrage of, what were they, pellets? I' wasn't sure at the time. I fired at them every time I saw an opening. One of the two remaining interfaces charges another blue sphere. Leaving him open.

I fired and killed him with a burst to the chest.

The last interface, a female, hopped back and fired a beam of light at us. I ducked and felt something hot resting on my back. Behind me, a J.S.P operative is set ablaze. He screams and flails his arms wildly as the fire consumed his entire body.

Anger. That was what I felt.

I snapped my ACR towards the interface and unload in its face. The thing tried to block the rounds, by was overwhelmed when the other six operatives opened fire. Its body was torn to shreds as God Eaters went through the skin and clothing. It dropped to the ground, twitching and bleeding. I went up to it. The bitch was smiling. Just like Asakura did. Then I stomped her head. Satisfying cracks and pops sounded from beneath my boot.

As my anger boiled down, several Blackhawks and Little Birds came into view and deployed their payload of soldiers. They took up positions along the road and started picking off the remaining Rebels that survived the Predator missiles. I was about to join them when my radio buzzed to life again.

"_Kyon, this is Beethoven. Reinforcements are on their way to the area. I need you to go help a team reinforce an unguarded alleyway. Thermal scans show 70 plus mobiles heading in that direction. Alexey will pick you up in a few seconds. Be ready for combat by then."_

"_Kyon copies. Out."_ As if on cue, a Humvee screeches to a stop from behind as I approach. Behind the wheel was Alexey.

"Get in! We're moving there now!"

The doors swing open and I hop inside, followed by the female medic. The door closes and Alexey speeds off. Inside the car were two more operatives. I felt something tap my shoulder.

"Forgetting something?" Oh yeah.

"Right, right sorry. Thanks for finding my gun miss…"

"Annabelle Wernstein. Codename Doc." She extends her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

I shook it and nod. "No, no. The pleasure's mine."

The Humvee comes to an abrupt halt and the five of us file out. We arrived at an alley no wider than a civilian car. Sandbags were placed on either side and .50 calibres were mounted on top of them. Two Bradleys were parked just outside the alley, hidden by the two walls that led out. The alley separated two houses. On the roof of each one was a team of four. Lookouts? Snipers? I couldn't tell. The whole area was pitch black. I had to use the NVG to see clearly. This looked like a scene from a movie, where the military or police try to block a wave of fanatics or mutants from coming through to a safe zone. Almost like a barricade or roadblock or…

Wait…

I rush over to an operative holding up a field laptop. It had live feed from a Predator drone using thermal optics. It had zoomed into something. A carpet of red figures heading towards us.

No…

Fucking…

Way…

Lycans? I thought they were eradicated during the Purge. Why the hell are they still here? In such great numbers? Aw hell, why are _we_ here anyway? Everyone knows that the only way to kill a werewolf is to shot it with a silver bullet or stab it with a silver dagger, _anything_ that was made out of silver to stop it from regenerating long enough to kill it. Did we have any of those mystical silver bullets or blades?

Fuck no!

We might as well be throwing ourselves into their gaping jaws if we are supposed to fight them with conventional weapons!

"_All units, all units, get to cover. Hide behind the sandbags or walls. Switch to God Eater rounds and shoot at everything down the alley that moves. Use extreme prejudice and always be ready to engage in close combat. All secondary armaments should consist of close range weaponry. If you don't have one, get one from inside one of those Bradleys. You'll need em'."_

That was Beethoven. Damn guy's a slave driver! We can't even get our bearings right to adjust to what he just said. Shaking the thought away, I dash to one of the Bradleys as their doors open. Inside were two operatives handing out shotguns and SMGs. They had a crate of God Eaters on stand-by, just in case some people ran dry. I picked up an AA-12, one of my favorite shotguns of all time, loaded several drum magazines worth of God Eaters and load the ACR with God Eater rounds and lay prone behind a sandbag. From my position, I saw Alexey go prone on the sloping roof. The Bradleys turned off their headlights and shut their engines. Lamp posts were shut off and everyone hid themselves out sight and sound. I clutch the ACR tightly. Lycans were wolves on steroids. Anything wolves do, they can do 20 times better. Sight, smell, speed, strength, agility and durability are increased 20 fold when they transform completely… Especially durability. I heard a Lycan take a .50 calibre armor piercing incendiary round at point blank range from a Barret and live. I couldn't even begin to fathom how much damage a 5.56 NATO round would do to one of those things. But with God Eaters… Maybe we had a chance.

Out of the stillness of the night, I heard distant sounds of scratching and shuffling. It grew louder every passing minute. Then I heard snarls and growls. They were faint at first. Then they got louder. Closer.

"_All units, do not move. Hostiles are closing in. Fire on three."_

Oh, easy for you to say Beethoven. It's not like you're here with us. Your life isn't on the line.

"_One…"_

"_Two…"_

"_Three! Fire, fire fire!"_

I shot up like a lightning bolt and emptied my ACR into…

A horde of furry, muscular, bipedal wolves.

Holy hell, these guys are real!

I reload as other operatives fired. The two Bradleys revealed themselves and fired into the crowd of Lycans. Shocked at our sudden appearance, the Lycans looked at each other, waiting for a command or order to tell them what to do next.

Those guys were the first to die.

The others, the ones behind the frontline, clawed at the alley walls, some jumped over them to escape the barrage of bullets. They didn't know that behind the wall was another squad that was tasked in killing any Lycans that escaped the fray and attempted to find a way around us. I knelt down in front of the writhing crowd of furry beasts and fired. I wasn't aiming down the sights because with that many Lycans packed into such a tight space, my bullets would hit something eventually. Even if the round only hits an arm or leg.

Now they were starting to strategize. Some were climbing the top of the walls, running on the road or walls on all fours, jumping from wall to the adjacent wall, some even picked up the dead bodies of their comrades and were using them as meat shields. They were advancing now. Gaining ground, closing in on our position. From the corner of my eye, I see Alexey batting away a lunging Lycan with the butt of his Dragunov before using it as a club and hitting the creature at the side of its head. I knew Russians were great fighters, but that was just too good to be true. The leading Lycans were blown away by the Bradley's armor piercing shells as they impacted their meat shields. But there were too many to shoot.

"They're closing in! Switch to your shotguns! Blast them to bits!"

I didn't immediately switch weapons when the order came. I just kept firing. But then, they got too close.

An operative, who was standing in front of me, was the first to go down as a Lycan pounced on him and bit away a large chunk of his shoulder before getting blown to bits itself once one of the Bradleys saw it. I switch to the AA-12 and fired at the incoming Lycans. They were close now, almost face-to-face. Their claws swiping away any unfortunate being caught in the way.

"They're too close! Kill em' all!"

Three Lycans lunge towards me. Fangs drawn, claws ready and eyes dripping with murderous intent. The first Lycan met its end in a hail of God Eater pellets. I jumped back to avoid the slash of the Lycan behind it. I bring the AA-12 to shoot, but the Lycan moved to intercept. Placing a dinner plate sized claw on top of my weapon. I could still fire it but the pellets would go down. Away from my target. Then the third Lycan leapt over the second and cocked its claw back. I could move, but not fast enough to avoid the strike.

If I couldn't dodge or fire my weapon…

I'll just have to get creative.

Time slowed to a crawl as I released my AA-12. One hand went for the five-seven. The other for my combat knife. I took aim at the third Lycan with the handgun and fired just as it swung its claw. The 9mm God Eater rounds went through its skull, killing it instantly. Its claw went limp and missed the handgun by a centimeter. With the third dealt with, I shifted my attention to the second as it turned its head to see what I was shooting at. Big mistake. I stabbed the knife through it massive left hand and used it as a grip. It probably felt the pain and turned to face me. Its eyes were ablaze with anger. Thankfully, a well placed God Eater between those eyes sent it after its brothers and sisters. As its dead body fell, I picked up my AA-12 and resumed the battle.

"_Beethoven to all ground units, a C-130 gunship, callsign Thor, is in the area. Patching you guys through."_

A gunship? Finally! Something with more kick!

"_Orbit established at 10 000 feet, weapons primed and ready for targets."_

"Kyon, mark those target with a GPS marker! Blow those bastards to hell!" Alexey yelled through the radio. I didn't need anymore motivation. I plucked out a marker from my belt, set the signal and threw it into the crowd of attacking Lycans.

"_Thor sees your targets. Rounds away."_

Eight thunderous gunshots echo from above as the gunship fired its payload onto the Lycans below. The resulting explosions threw everyone to the ground and eviscerated the unfortunate victims in the blast radius.

"_Area sanitized. Awaiting further orders."_

I peeked from behind the sandbags and see craters covered in the charred remains of the Lycan forces. The few survivors retreated and several operatives stood up and walked to the craters to pick off any stragglers. I regroup with Alexey after he climbed down from his position on the roof.

"How are you holding up, Kyon?"

"I'll live. But I doubt those guys will." Well, at least the ones that got blown to bits.

"_All units, all units!"_ That was Beethoven. Panicked and shocked. What now?

"_We've got a breach on the line! Several hostiles have broken through! They're heading straight for $! Move to intercept, repeat, move to intercept!"_

Okay, I _know_ we killed all those freaking Lycans before they even _touched _us! We shot anything that was large, had fur and sharp teeth down that alley and not one, not even_ half _of one, got through. How in the name of the flying mozzarella did they get through?

Immediately, everyone started running into the Bradleys while Alexey, me and Doc entered the Humvee and took off towards Nishinomiya General. Alexey took the wheel, doc sat shotgun while I manned the .50 cal.

"How did they get through? We killed most of them before they even touched us!" Doc said as she reloaded her M-4 grenadier.

"Through the sewers maybe?" I offered. "Nishinomiya has a pretty big sewage system. I wouldn't be surprised if-"

Something collides with the vehicle. Cutting me off from finishing my sentence and denting the side of the armored vehicle.

"Lycans! Left side, fire!"

Still recovering from the impact, I turn the .50 calibre around and take aim at the target. A Lycan. It was running on all fours and had its face twisted in anger. One round to the face took care of that.

"Contact, right flank! On the rooftops!"

I turn and spot several moving figures hopping from rooftop to rooftop like frogs leaping from lily pad to lily pad. I looked down my sights and fired. Steady thumps and deafening 'bangs', or 'booms' depending on where you hear it, echoed through the street. Orange tracers lit the night as they flew towards their targets. It wasn't easy to shoot anything that moved with a rifle, let alone .50 calibre machinegun, so a fair share of God Eaters went wide and missed. But still, a handful of God Eaters hit their mark and blew several Lycans to pieces.

Alexeys driving wasn't helping either. An abrupt turn threw me off my aim.

"Watch it!"

"I can't! Lycans on the road!"

I swivel the gun and fired blindly at the road. The Lycans on it snarled at us as they tried to claw at our tires. Most were shot to pieces before they even got close. I tried my best to clear the road of obstructions, but those Lycans were moving too fast for their own good. Some were able to land a few hits on the Humvee, but Alexey countered by slamming the vehicle into the attacking Lycans. Doc did her share by shooting any Lycans that got too close to the Humvees engine. Then, a Lycan lunged at the moving vehicle. Its jump ended up short and it landed on the hood of the Humvee. Startling its occupants. Myself included.

The Lycan dug its claws deep. He wasn't going to let go just like that. Alexey tried to shake him off by driving into garbage cans, a lamp post, a tree and even another Lycan. Still that hard son of a bitch held on.

"Kyon! Blow him to bits!"

I took aim and fired. The rounds struck its arms and body as the creature wailed in agony. One round struck its head, vaporizing it until only a small fragment of bone, the spine, was visible.

"Contact front! Fire!"

I lifted my head and see a line of Lycans staring right at us. I fired. The rounds met their mark, but the line held strong. It wasn't moving an inch. I kept firing. If those guys didn't move, we'll ram into them and the car will stop. That'll give them the chance to kill us. I wasn't going to die here. Not now.

I took careful aim and pushed the trigger. Short bursts to maximize control to where the bullets fly. With careful aim, the heads of several Lycans in the centre of the line disintegrate into red vapor. As their bodies fell limply to the ground, a path opened up. The remaining Lycans roared at us as we sped past them.

"_Alexey, Kyon, Doc, a lone hostile is heading towards $! The others have been intercepted, but the last one is almost at Nishinomiya General! Take it out before it takes $! Hurry!"_

"Alexey! Drive you Russian! Drive!" I yell. The Humvees monstrous engine roared in response.

One more Lycan. One more, then I can head back to the F.O.B and ask as many questions as I want to Beethoven. That son of a bitch has a lot coming to him once I'm done here.

We take a sharp turn and the hospital came into view.

As well as a seven foot tall furry figure.

"Contact front!" Doc yelled. I fired.

Only to have the .50 cal go empty on the first shot. I check the ammo box. Empty. What the hell? Are we under stocked again? For the love of…

"It's empty!"

"What?" Alexey yells in disbelief.

"Doc! My ACR! Now!"

The medic complied and passed me the assault rifle. I adjusted to fit the steadily moving vehicle and took aim. I only needed one shot. Just one fucking shot and I'll be done. I zeroed in on the moving Lycan, crosshairs set and squeezed the trigger…

Only to see the bullet miss as creature jump past the metal gate.

"Damn it!" I smacked the roof of the Humvee. "Go through the gate! We have to stop it!"

Immediately, the Humvee increased its speed. The hospitals steel gate closing in towards the front bumper. I held on as the sheer impact sent the gates flying into the hospital compound and brought out Humvee to an abrupt stop. The vehicle skidded for several meters before stopping beside an ambulance. I jumped off the roof and screw on a suppressor to my ACR.

"Suppressors on. Do not alert $ to our presence."

"Roger that. I see the Lycan! He's climbing the wall!" Doc yelled as she fired at the Lycan.

"Slow him down! Kyon, on me!"

The Russian ran towards the hospital doors just as they started to close. He shot them with the Dragunov, startling everyone inside. The nurses screamed and tried to find cover while the patients looked at us in fear. We ran through the lobby and into a door that lead to the stairs. The two of us charged upwards. Past the floors that held no interest. Our destination was certain.

We barged through the stairwell and into the fifth floor. Quickly checking our sides, we ran down the hall. Towards Haruhi's personal ward. It was the last door to the right. At the end of the hall was a window big enough for a man to fit through. Below the edge of it was a growing figure that was flanked by small plumes of dust and sparks. We hurriedly hid ourselves to. Alexey hid behind a corner while I had to tuck myself behind laundry basket. I hear the curtains of the window get ripped away from their frame. Then two thuds sounded after that. Heavy, ragged breathing followed cautious footsteps.

The Lycan knew we were close. And it wasn't going to die after coming so far.

The creature dropped onto all fours and started to sniff the air. Its snout pointed at the laundry cart and it snarled. It knows I'm here? Oh crap, Oh crap.

The beast rises and walks towards the cart. It cocks its claw back farther every step it takes. I clutch the ACR tight. If this turns into a CQC fight, I might as well just throw down my gun and kneel in front of the thing and hope it just kills me and not bite me or rip out my guts like a, well a werewolf. The creature was now three feet away. I didn't dare move or breathe. I did my best to keep still and resist the temptation to turn my head and look at what was behind the cart.

I heard growling. Then the cart jerked forward. The sudden motion forced me to my feet as I turn to aim my weapon at the monster as humanly fast as I possibly could...

Only to see a claw sticking out of its chest.

What the hell?

The dead Lycan slumps down to the ground in a heap after the claw is mercilessly extracted from its chest. Standing behind the first Lycan was another, bigger Lycan. Fully transformed, it stood at an intimidating seven feet, slitted eyes that screamed animalistic fury and yet at the same the time, sympathy for its fallen brother. Or sister, I couldn't tell. The Lycan shuffled towards me. I didn't know how to react. One part of me wanted to raise the weapon I was holding and pull the trigger. The other was screaming me not to do it.

Another part was dumbstruck.

The Lycan in front of me was wearing an unzipped, J.S.P combat vest with an unknown badge stitched on and torn, black cargo pants.

A friendly? I knew the J.S.P had espers and interfaces but I didn't know they had a Lycan operative. The monster looked at me. Curious as to what a tiny little teenager like me was doing in a place like this. It hunched over, bending itself until it was level with me. Its snout drew close and sniffed me.I braced myself for the worst. Expecting a row of razor sharp teeth to embed themselves into the sides of my head and crush my skull…

But in its place was a tongue that slobbered drool all over my face.

"Jeez, you don't have to get that emotional over him Wolf." Someone said from behind. Funny about that name, I once knew an insensitive bastard who went by the name…

Wait a second…

I snapped my head around to see another operative wearing the same vest with the badge stitched on. But I wasn't looking at his clothes.

No, I was looking at his face.

"Ashuton?"

The Italian smiled at me. "In the flesh."

"But how? You went M.I.A with Ron two years ago. How did you get here?"

"More importantly-" Alexey said as he brought his MP412 to bear. His sights set on Ash ."-why are you here?"

Ash glanced at Wolf before red streaks of energy began to engulf the two.

"I'm afraid you'll have to talk to the Old Man about this Kyon, Alexey. Sorry guys." The energy completely engulfed the two before steadily shrinking into oblivion.

Alexey and I stood there. Silent.

How did those two get here? _Why_ were they here in the first place? And how does Shepherd fit into all this?

I am so going to have a _long_ talk with some very important people after this and they'd better have the answers I want or so help me…

**Chapter five, complete. That was hard. Can't believe I actually did it. So how was it? Let me know via review or PM, alright? I won't be able to do better without correcting any mistakes that I made.**

**The next chapter will take a bit longer to write, so don't expect anything anytime soon. Although, with summer vacation coming in, I think I might be able to scrounge up something good.**

**Until then,**

**See you on the other side.  
**


	6. The weeks following

… **I don't have much to say this time round. Sorry.**

**I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya nor do I own the Call of Duty series. If I did, I wouldn't have to go to school.**

"_**Hello."**_** English words.  
"Hello." Japanese words.**

INITIALIZING_

INITIALIZATION COMPLETE_

COMMAND:_  
LOCATE \\\GEN CARMINE E. SHEPHERD\\\_

LOCATING_

NAME FOUND_  
LOCATION: WASHINGTON D.C

COMMAND:_  
CONNECT WITH WASHINGTON SERVER_

CONNECTING_

VERIFY CONNECTION CODE:  
**********_

VERIFYING_

CODE VERIFIED_

CONNECTION COMPLETE_

COMMAND_  
CONNECT TO ASSET ODIN_

CONNECTING_

CONNECTION FAILED_  
/Override Directive A198-LM/

COMMAND_  
CONNECT TO PENTAGON SERVER_

CONNECTING_

VERIFY CONNECTION CODE_  
**********_

VERIFYING_

CODE VERIFIED_

CONNECTION COMPLETE_

COMMAND_  
CONNECT TO ASSET OVERLORD_

CONNECTING_

CONNECTION COMPLETE_

Overlord: Who is this?  
You: Kyon.

Overlord: I heard what happened at Nishinomiya. How many did we lose?  
You: Around 50 or so.  
You: Where's the Old Man?  
Overlord: He's got a meeting with President Bush. It's about the Russian civil war.  
You: Intervention tactics?  
Overlord: And defense plans, civilian evac routes, military mobilization, communication traffic management. You name it, those two are probably discussing it.

You: There's something I need to make clear.  
You: Did we miss a pack of Lycans or two during the Purge?

Overlord: I don't think so. We scrubbed the Earth clean of those bastards. There wasn't even a single entity left.  
Overlord: Why do you ask?  
You: We encountered a mass Lycan charge. About a few hundred of them.

Overlord: How? We killed all of them five years ago.  
You: Subject $ maybe responsible.

Overlord: I sending another shipment of God Eaters to your location. Do not, under any circumstances, allow any Lycans to survive. Blow up the damn city for all I care, I'll take responsibility.  
Overlord: Just don't allow any Lycan to leave that place alive.

You: Send it in a complete mission statement. I want proof that you ordered me to do it when I finish.  
Overlord: Alright. Overlord out.

CONNECTION TERMINATED_

RECONNECT?_  
_YES *NO

* * *

The Great Purge.

An event that happened two years after I finished boot camp. An event that was seared in my brain for the rest of my life. An event where I earned the title 'The Hunter'.

Back then, the J.S.P received an order from the U.N detailing the world's unique population. And by unique, I mean the super beings that existed naturally and not by Haruhi's powers. Their numbers were rising quickly and it was only a matter of time until they got the idea of rebelling against us. To stop them from causing any unwanted harm, they were to be erased from existence.

And by erased, I mean to be completely _eradicated_.

No proof of what they were or that they were even real would be left. Nothing but the blood stains that would cover the ground and walls.

So, we set to work. The J.S.P operatives would eliminate the monsters in between missions. We go in, once every few weeks to search for any super beings in a particular area, say Nishinomiya, and eliminate any that we find without mercy or prejudice.

Lycans, vampires, gargoyles, hydras and giants were the ones my team and I were assigned to eliminate. They were a hassle, but with teamwork, they were erased.

We were deployed in Europe, North and South America, Australia and even Japan. Where sightings were reported, we arrived to make sure they were real and to eliminate the entity. It wasn't just us, but the whole program. We had to work together with other teams just to make sure we eliminated the target and its location of residence. The ones we spared faced experiments and imprisonment.

Personally, compared to being dissected alive, I'd rather face death.

But sadly, I wasn't them.

I was their executioner.

I killed God knows how many of those poor bastards. Most tried to fight back of course. Lashing out with their claws or teeth. But they didn't know how to use technology, so killing them was as easy as pointing and shooting.

Ah, the simplicity of killing.

Something we humans take for granted on a daily basis.

But I didn't make it a sport or a contest like the other operatives did. When I went hunting, I'd pay my respects to them before I shoot. I ask them for any last words and then fire. No matter how fearsome my title was, I did show respect to them. Sometimes, I even wanted to let them live. But orders were orders.

But then, there were those who didn't want to keep running. The ones who were tired of sleeping with one eye open. Those that already lost their will to live. They just knelt down in front of our guns and closed their eyes. Maybe that was what turned me from a monster to a teenager again. Or was it the operation in Congo where I…

Nah, probably wasn't that too.

It had been a satisfying two weeks since the massive onslaught by the Koreans, Russians and Chinese. In that time, I had a lot of explaining to do for my parents. But thankfully, they didn't question my absences. But even if they did, I had a solid alibi that could easily be confirmed by Koizumi.

But where would the fun be with that?

The government has also taken notice of the attack and has begun to increase military presence around the town. Now, when a formation of Blackhawks fly overhead, it's normal. When you hear the rumbling of APC treads down the road, it's normal. When you see a squad of armed soldiers walk by, you guessed it, it's normal.

But when you're a teenager soldier who's sole purpose in life is to protect a girl who can warp the very fabric of reality on a whim of an emotion, it's just another day in hell.

Haruhi's dance with a corpse sent her to the hospital due to psychological trauma. While it did cause a localized outbreak of closed spaces, Koizumi's friends did a very good job of reducing them into nothing. But there was one small closed circle that kept spamming those huge-ass grey monsters. No matter how many of those things Koizumi and his fellow smileys kill, the closed space just wouldn't, well, close.

Something was keeping it in existence. But what?

I for one, am not going to bother. I've got a life to live and I'm as sure as hell not going waste it on trying to find something I don't even care about.

No, I'm just going to waste it by protecting a girl who has godlike powers.

… Sometimes, I question what I'm going to do with my life.

School also closed down in those two weeks. It was something about 'for the safety of our students' and what not. But sadly, we were given a really big pile of homework to finish. I swear, I will _never_ take vacations for granted ever again after going through that mess.

Nothing really changed after that battle. Buildings were repaired, the dead bodies removed, businesses continued and all in all, everything returned to normal in less than a week.

If you call a tense, military dominated, gun totting atmosphere normal, then Nishinomiya is your place to call home.

By now, it was clear that the Russians, Chinese and Koreans were running out of manpower. No further attacks occurred in those two weeks. But personally, maybe it was because of the full on military presence that scared them into hiding. To avoid further suspicion from the public, I ordered an entire J.S.P battalion to scatter across town while the others remained at the F.O.B to maintain it and to distribute supplies when they arrive. The scattering of the battalion wasn't just for the sake of secrecy. It was also for the sake of finding more info. Since our bosses are tied up with the possible threat of war that Russia is currently brewing, I know we'll have to rely on ourselves for the time being.

Hey, it wasn't the first time we've been left to our own devices.

On the lighter side, Natalia, the Russian Youth Arms operative, the one I _persuaded_ to give information about some stuff, had joined our ranks and is currently under protective probation with Robin in her temporary living quarters. Initially, Alexey had volunteered to host her. A suggestion I immediately shot down with a stern no. I didn't want to hear anything fishy going on between the two.

Natalia didn't mind. It wasn't like she had parents who would object to her decision.

Well, at least not anymore.

Currently, I was on my way to the hospital where Haruhi was being kept. On the rooftops, several blocks away, a sniper team was ready to assist, just in case the enemy thought it was a great idea to storm into the hospital. To my left and right were Koizumi and Nagato, respectively. The two had kept to themselves these past two weeks and Miss Asahina was nowhere to be found.

Maybe her superiors have finally had enough of the bullshit I was causing and had decided to let the others to clean up this mess?

It can't be. Those time travellers love me.

… Didn't they?

Casting that thought aside, the three of us enter the hospital and start our usual trek up the stairs and into Haruhi's ridiculously clean room.

We entered, and a usual sight greeted our eyes.

There she was, the once mighty, energetic being who could change reality on a tiny emotional whim. Her eyes were dull and empty as she lay motionless on a bed. But the moment we came into view, those brown orbs retook life and sparkled with the enthusiasm she would always have when a new idea for a 'quest' and she rose slowly.

This can't be good.

"How are you doing, Miss Suzumiya?" The smiling bastard asked as he took a seat beside Haruhi. Nagato and I repeated his action and sat facing him.

"Fine! Completely and entirely fine! In fact, I could leave today if those doctors released me early! Damn them and their stupid diagnosis's! I can practically walk out of here without so much as using a crutch or a cane! And they say that doctors are some of the smartest people on Earth, hah! I'd like to see them hold their own against us!"

Of course you would. Since I would be the one doing all the work...

"Anyway Koizumi-kun, how are things outside?" She asked innocently. Well, as innocently as one Haruhi Suzumiya could ask. "They don't allow patients to go out and get their own newspapers, so I've been stuck with nothing to do but just staring out the damn window. It get real boring in here ya'know?"

At the mention of the word 'boring' from her mouth, Koizumi's smile faltered slightly and Nagato turned to me for a few seconds.

Oh _great._ Another problem.

"Well, I think that depends." Koizumi started. "Foreign or domestic?"

"Both!" Ah, cheerful Haruhi. The end is nigh.

"Alright then. The government has already sent in several armed J.S.D.F units to secure the town, as well as several mechanized teams to support them. Just in case they meet up with some unexpected trouble." Yeah, you can keep lying to her Koizumi. Make little old me do all the work. "On the foreign news, the Russian Civil War as escalated to the point where the United States and Great Britain have taken matters into their own hands. They've sent several special operation operatives to sort out the mess, but so far, they seem to be getting nowhere."

Haruhi scowls. "And I thought they were the best."

They are. They just haven't gotten good enough intel.

The other three swivel their to me. Eyebrows raised.

Oh crap, did I say that out loud?

"Kyon… Are you a military enthusiast?"

Do I _have_ to lie her? "Sort of. I know a few things about the military. Especially western militaries."

Haruhi raised a brow. "Really? The would you mind telling us who General Shepherd is?"

An easy question. "Which one?"

Another series of raised eyebrows. "What do you mean 'which one?'"

I inwardly facepalmed. As far as everyone knew, there was only _one_ General Shepherd. General Hershel Von Shepherd. A man of action. A patriot. He didn't debate whether or not an action was necessary. Any order he received from higher up, he'd execute with the utmost of compliance. If he was ordered to jump up and down, he'd do it, no questions asked. If was ordered to strangle a woman to death, he'd do it the middle of the night. If he was ordered to, he'd do anything. And right now, he was currently leading the hunt for Al-Assad in Afganistan. The other General Shepherd was Carmine Edmond Shepherd. Hershel's younger brother. _This_ Shepherd was, I mean is, my boss. He was at least five years younger than his brother, and possessed a fetish of sending his underlings to their death. Then, he sulks about it for a few days, before returning to the formidable general he was. But, he was never one for fame. Quite the opposite really. The Old Man never gives himself credit. _Period._ He just slides all the praise and honors to the laps of his subordinates. As far as I know, he was humble. True to the very letter of it.

Now, how am I supposed to get out of this mess?

"Uh, I meant by which General Shepherd you meant. The one from World War two or the one in the present?"

Haruhi scrunches her face as she digested that little bit of info and nods once she understands.

Thank God for tiny reprieves.

"Anyway," Said the demonic thunder goddess as she clasps her hands. "I have something you guys should check out for me."

Koizumi raises a brow. "What would that be, Miss Suzumiya?"

To my amazement, Haruhi produces several photographs of, what seem to be, a lot of warehouses.

They seemed to look awfully familiar…

"I heard rumors that mysterious shadows have been seen crisscrossing the windows of the warehouses on this lot." She hands Koizumi a piece of paper. "So, as your Brigade leader, I am ordering you to go and investigate these warehouses. Koizumi-kun, since you are the SOS Brigade's Vice President, you will be leading this excursion. Under any circumstances, you must _not_ let Kyon go off on his own. Who knows what might happen to an idiot like him!"

Really, Haruhi? _Really?_

The smiling bastard nods in understanding. "Understood."

She faces Nagato. "Yuki, you will be the logistics commander of the group. Anything they need, you tell Kyon and he'll go get them."

Then, as if I had done an unforgivable crime, Haruhi faces me and snaps a dainty finger at my direction. "And you! If you so much as lose track of time again, I swear I will personally punish you with the worst possible kind of death penalty I can conjure up once I get out of here!"

Wow. I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my battle-scarred, steel toed, combat boots.

Haruhi nods, satisfied, and rests into the bed. "That's all for this meeting. Oh, and tell Mikuru-chan I said hi, will you Koizumi-kun?"

"Of course."

As soon as I heard the door slide shut, I pulled out a cellphone and dialed in Alexey's number as I took the pictures from Koizumi's hands. The phone rang for a few seconds, before he answered.

"_Oblivion."_ Ah, yes. The usual code word security method.

"_Harbinger._" I reply as flatly as I could.

"Good. You haven't gotten yourself captured yet. Congratulations."

His caring sarcasm always lifts up my mood whenever I feel troubled.

"Hardy, har, har Alexey. Listen, I've got a new lead on another hideout. Get the guys together, we're moving out at 1930 hours."

"Alright. I'll get five squads, three Hummers and two Blackhawks ready. Oh, and by the way,_ Miss Natalia has requested to be put back in service. She says she hates being put on stand-by."_

I sigh and glance at Koizumi. "_Listen Alexey, I know you still don't trust the ESPer, but we need him for this mission."_

"_Like how we need Ashuton and Wolf?"_ I knew it. _"After what those two did, I hardly trust SBs anymore."_

I put on the best, stern voice I could. _"Alexey, what they did during Axis was not acceptable, I know that. I know it better than you. But we need all the help we can get. Especially during times like these."_

Silence. Then,

"_Like the time when we _completed_ Axis, Kyon? By leaving our comrades to die?"_

I felt my fist clench against my will.

"_If the mission calls for, then yes. They knew the risks when they signed up for it Alexey. Besides, someone has to do it. And if it's not us, then who?"_

"… _I understand. I'll meet up with you at 1630 hours at the F.O.B._ Later Kyon."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Truth be told, Alexey wasn't very happy when we met the two J.S.P Super Beings, or SBs, in the hospital two weeks earlier. He immediately went from a cool headed, battle veteran to a complete swear machine in less than a second after they teleported away. I made a mental note to myself to buy a set of earplugs for whenever he flips like that again.

"What was that about?"

Koizumi, you make your entrance at the worst possible moment.

"Oh, it was nothing. A talk with Alexey."

While his blank face looked like he was going to retort on my response, Nagato stepped in to save my ass. Thank you so much Nag-

"It would appear as though Kyon is having difficulty managing his subordinates."

… Damn you, Integrated Data Sentient Entity.

"Really? And I thought you were a good leader, Kyon. What is it? Can I be of any assistance?"

Yeah, you can just go kill yourself so that I wouldn't have to deal with that stupid grin of yours.

"Oh, you know you like my smile Kyon. It's what makes you come back for more, doesn't it?"

Yeah, I doubt your smile is what keeps me going.

The smiley shrugs. "Whatever you say. Just don't run die on me now, Kyon. I wouldn't what I'd do if you did."

… Is he gay?

"But, at any rate, I'm afraid I must be off. That strange closed circle needs to kept at a small size. Wouldn't want to keep my associates waiting."

As he walks away, I turn to Yuki.

"My apologies, but I have other business to attend to."

I waved it off. "It's okay. Just stay safe."

She nods and walks of. Now that I noticed, she had quite the walk. Graceful, calculated and stunningly-

Alright, I admit I was staring. But she wasn't looking and didn't notice, so it was okay.

"_Damn sir, you sure know which one to pick."_ My earpiece crackles.

… That would one of the sniper teams I posted here.

"_Ghost 8-6, cut the chatter. You're supposed to observing."_

"_To hell with that! It gets so boring out here, Beethoven! I think I can feel moss growing on my back."_

"_As I said, cut the chatter. Keep radio contact to a minimum."_

"_Aw man! Why-"_

I thought it was time for me to butt in. "_Shut it, or I'll go up there and shove that rifle of yours up your ass."_

I took the silence as compliance.

I glance at my digital wrist watch. 1345 hours. Just enough time grab a bite to eat at Cat's Eye's before heading on over to the F.O.B.

* * *

One long walk, a standard security check and a couple of minutes with my guns and polishing fluid later sees me with a large group of people who sat in a semi-circle formation around a rather large white board with an enlarged printout of the lot of warehouses Haruhi had asked us to check out as well as a shot of the compound from space. I realized that same lot of warehouses was a suspected hideout for one of the hostile factions when I reached the F.O.B.

The abandoned lot of warehouses was located on the edge of town, near the ocean and just outside the tree line of a nearby park. Just a few years ago, a fast food company built the entire place to store goods and perishables. Apparently, they went out of business a few months after the warehouses were finished. It was such a shame, though. All that material used to build something that wasn't even used.

Currently, I stood straight, fully dressed in black ops combat gear, as I gave each and every one of them a formal once over.

"Alright then." I started. "Since everyone's here, I'll begin the briefing." I produce a laser pointer and point it at the printouts. "Our target today, is a suspected hostile hideout. So far, our intel has confirmed the presence of several unidentified figures inside, but we don't know many there are. Since the warehouses are built above the water level, it would be safe to assume that they have boats or other vessels beneath. So to be safe, we'll be going in via three separate routes.

"Team Alpha, led by Captain Vanders, will enter via the roof and windows." I point the exposed positions on the roof. "The roofs of the warehouses on the eastern part of the compound are unguarded, but to avoid any undesired incidents from happening, they'll be dropped off five blocks away. On an abandoned apartment complex near Nishinomiya's shopping district. From there, they will proceed on the rooftops until they reach the compound.

"Team Bravo will be led by Captain Walker. They'll be entering the compound via the tree line" I point the irregular row of trees out side the western and northern parts of the compound "after nightfall and will set up a defensive perimeter outside the compound. If they see any enemy reinforcements coming in, they'll warn us in advance. They'll also be the ones responsible for calling an evac, in case things go south.

"I'll lead team Charlie, who will enter via the pier underneath the warehouse itself. We'll be the ones who'll start the op by popping out flash and smoke from the entrance down below, so be sure to keep the bad guys off of us while we clear up the lower levels. Team Delta, led by Alexey, will provide long ranged support, should the enemy bring in reinforcements and they decide to come out to the open.

"Team Echo will be our backup, should things go south. One call, and they'll come in guns blazing and Blackhawks gunning. If things work out how I think they will, this op shouldn't last more than a few minutes. However, intel suspects something real fishy about that place and wants us to check the place to see if we can find anything suspicious. Notes, files, maps, anything that would show us what the enemy might do in the future. Weapons and gear are of your own choosing, but I suggest choosing a gear set that weighs less 45 kilos. Anything more than that, and you'll have a hard time moving."

As I pocketed the laser pointer, I took a quick glance around. "Remember your training and your team mates, and you'll get out of this alive. Do you get me?!"

A thunderous stomping of steel toed boots answered my question.

"We get you, sir!"

I nod in satisfaction. "Excellent. Dismissed."

As the squads filed out, I made a mental remainder not to sue the laser pointer too often. It kinda makes me feel like a short, stubby college professor, who's too lazy to point out a distinct error in his student's formula.

I checked my gear. A silenced and scoped SOPMOD M-4 assault rifle with extended magazines, my usual five-seven with silencer and laser pointer, four frags and four flashbangs, my NVG, combat knife, standard survival kit, flares, a canteen and several extra God Eater magazines for both my primary and secondary weapons.

As I got my gear ready, I strode out the armory and onto a waiting Blackhawk. I was ready for anything.

Let's just hope nothing strange is waiting for us at the op location.

**Chapter complete. Now then, let me inform you guys that I'm currently facing some very busy and stressful times, so please do not hope to expect anything new for the time being.**

**Until then,**

**See you on the other side.  
**


	7. The Hunter's Curse

**As before, I don't have much of anything to say at the moment but for you readers to enjoy the story. By the way, I'm also working alongside another author by the name of SmittyBoy. So if you have the time, why not read one of his fics?**

**Now then, where were we?**

**The Hunter's Curse  
Nishinomiya, Japan  
Date:1/4/20**  
Time: 22(h). 31(m). 05(s)  
Sargeant Major Kyon  
J.S.P**

"_Beethoven to all teams, report in."_

"_Alpha, in position."_

"_Bravo, ready."_

"_Delta, standing by."_

"_Echo, set."_

"… _Charlie team, come in."_

_*static*_

"_Charlie team, do you read?"_

"_Charlie team SIC(second in command), here. We've, uh, encountered a problem with the insertion."_

"_Explain."_

"_To put a long story short, we'll be arriving at our end a little later then what we expected."_

"… _Alright. All teams stand-by. Wait for Charlie team's complete insertion before starting the op."_

Water was always one of my least favored insertion points. Especially at night, when it's dark and dank and wet… Visibility's poor then, so it would make spotting mines or other obstructions very difficult. If there was any other alternative, I would go for it. A High Altitude Low Opening(HALO) jump? No problem!Storm in guns blazing and swears flying? Piece of cake!

Go in underwater?

… _Riiiiight_.

Currently, my team and I were(surprise, surprise) swimming through pitch black water with mines dangling freely and _precariously_ closewhilepartly rusted, partly moss covered chains anchored them to the bottom of the sea. It was amazing that we hadn't been blown to smithereens yet. Maybe I had the handheld sonar to thank for that.

I mean, come on. Even the dumbest of guards would be suspicious if they saw a beam of light waving around in the dark. I mean, who wouldn't be?

That being said, we had to be careful at where we pointed out flashlights to.

Well, it was either that, or turn them off completely.

"_Kyon, up a head. A pier."_ A random team mate said over the comms.

Through the throng of mines, I see it. The small wooden platform on the water's surface.

From beneath the water, I could make out two guards standing idly on the platform, to which a pair of zodiacs was tied to. They were smoking and, unsurprisingly, talking to each other.

Man, these soldiers need to be taught a lesson. Never leave your back turned to where you should be facing.

I signal one of my guys to take position under one guard while took the other. As I prepared, I noticed the lights that illuminated the pier were pretty much non-existent. A silent take down in the shadows. Piece of cake.

I unsheathed my combat knife and stick up two fingers. Running them over my throat. He nods and pulls out a knife of his own. My fingers silently break the water's surface and gripped the edge of the wooden platform.

"On my three." I whispered. He nodded.

"One…" My fingers dug into the platform.

"Two…" My arms tensed.

"Three."

With all the strength I could muster, I pull myself out of the water, snaked one arm under the guard's chin, tilted his head up and plunged the blade of my knife into his throat. As he gurgled, my body weight dragged him down with me as I fell back into the water. When we were fully submerged, the dying guard thrashed and tried to claw my oxygen mask covered face. Apparently, a knife in his throat wouldn't be enough to finish the job.

I jam the small blade deeper and twisted it. The guard twitched once in my arms before going limp.

I pulled out the knife and allowed him to sink to the bottom as another corpse followed. I quickly swam up, surfaced and got pulled out of the water to the wooden surface by my team, who had taken the initiative and surfaced while I and the other operative took down the guards.

I took off the oxygen mask, slipped on my baklava and NVG, removed the heavy oxygen tank off of my back and cocked my M-4. After glancing around to confirm everyone was ready, I sound off.

"_Charlie team to Beethoven, we're in position."_

"_Beethoven copies. All units, start the op. Go, go, go."_

Immediately as he finished, I sprinted up a flight of stair and arrive to a door. Taking cover beside it, I pressed my ear against it to check for anything on the other side.

Nothing. Good.

Slowly, I open the door, check the corners before shuffling down an old hall that had metal crates stacked up against the wall. All bearing the printed flag of China.

It was obvious from the start. Chinese grade mines, guards wearing Chinese uniforms. You'd be an idiot for not noticing them from the start.

The hallway was dark and creepy as we shuffled through it. The lights would periodically flicker on and off as we passed them. Our dark suits weren't all that useful when exposed to light, so we did our best to move quickly. Wouldn't want to get caught red-handed now, would we?

I slowed down as a corner approached.

In war, corners can be either your best friend, or your worst enemy. They can hide booby traps, a friendly operative,hostages, caches of ammunition, weapons, or even when you encounter a corner, it's best if you took it nice and slow. Approach it with extreme caution and-

Two Chinese rebels, who chatting animatedly amongst themselves, rounded the corner and froze. We froze as well and an awkward silence filled the air.

But not for long.

I shot forward and slammed the butt of my rifle to the face of a rebel, sending him sprawling on the ground. His compatriot, stunned out of his stupor by my actions, raises his AN-94 to fire. But he was stopped when silenced gunfire echoed through the hall and a bullet entered his he fell, I unsheathed my knife and lunged at the downed rebel. His hand shot upwards and intercepted my strike. The other slugged my gut, emptying my lungs of precious air. He shoved me aside and was shot to death by my fellows.

Again, it should be stressed that you should treat corners with extreme caution.

After gathering ourselves from that unexpected fight, we moved on. Silent and cautious. We periodically checked the rooms we passed. Finding intel and, sometimes, a group of rebels playing cards. We took care of them as we would with any other threat.

Approaching a corner, I raised a fist and crouched low. The sound of excited Chinese chattering echoing from the opposite side enticing my interest. I pluck out a flashbang and pull the pin. As I did, two operatives took position beside me. They already knew the plan.I lob the explosive to the wall in front of me at an angle. It bounces off and the following 'bang' cuts off a terrified scream. Time slowed as my team and I sprang into action. Rounding the corner with inhuman speed just as the flash started to dissipate. I spot five struggling Chinese Rebels on their arms and legs as I peer down the sights of my weapon. I grip the M-4 tight as I unloaded 30 rounds of hot lead into their bodies. They didn't last five seconds as our bullets ripped through their flesh and they crumbled down into a heap.

"The sound from all that would've attracted some unwanted attention. We've got, maybe four-fives minutes until they find the bodies. Let's get going."

The others nodded as we rushed past the bodies and towards a door. We stack up beside it and prep our weapons. I stick a breacher charge on the door and radioed Beethoven for a heads up.

"_Charlie to Beethoven, we've cleared the lower levels. We're standing by at the door. We're ready to bring down the house."_

"_Beethoven copies. All units, are you in position?"_

"_Alpha team, ready."_

"_Bravo, standing by."_

"_Affirmative. All teams, green light. Start the party."_

One press of a button, and the door is blown off from its hinges and we burst past. Time slowed again as I rush through the smoke and debris. From the roofs, I see operatives crash through the skylight windows and land on the unfortunate victims below them before letting loose with their load of weaponry. From the doors that led outside, I see rebels get blown to pieces as the doors they guarded exploded from behind them and operatives go streaming through as they fired. I took aim and unloaded a full magazine of 5.56 NATO rounds into five rebels before leaning forward in a roll to get myself into cover.

When time did resume its normal speed, the entire warehouse lit up with fire from both J.S.P and rebel gunfire. Holes bored themselves into the concrete walls as casualties on both sides continue to rise.

I rise from my shield, a small, turned over metal table, and started picking off several rebels. Apparently, I forgot the most important rule of a firefight;

Never remain behind small, _thin_ pieces of cover.

I quickly remembered that rule as hot lead went through the table and seared their way into my flesh. Even with a Kevlar laced combat vest on, these bullets were known for getting through almost everything. Not even stainless steel stands a chance at stopping them.

So I did what any other sensible person would do.

I ran.

Bullets and dirt geysers erupted around me as I ran towards another, much _safer,_ looking piece of cover. A stack of metal crates. I slid to a stop and leaned onto the stack of crates. I felt the metal vibrate every time a bullet strikes it and pings off.

"Fuck! Juggernaut inbound! Get to cover!" A random operative yelled.

Juggs. Oh, how I _hated_ those guys. Juggernauts were basically heavily armored and heavily armed soldiers who could wade into a barrage of gunfire and escape unharmed. They were annoyances and complete team killers if they remained active for too long. I peeked from behind my piece of refuge as one of those lumbering giants enters my field of view. Dressed in the best, or the least damaged, suit of black and red armor the Chinese could find and armed to the teeth with an MK46 and an MP412 as a side arm, the Jugg stomped forwards as he unloaded his weapon into our ranks.

I pluck out a flashbang, pulled the pin and threw it.

I swear, just before I ducked down to avoid getting flashed, that I saw him look down at the explosive device as it rolled to his feet as if it was a pebble.

A deafening 'bang' took my hearing for a few seconds as the explosive went off.

I snapped upwards and unloaded everything I had onto the monster as it staggered backwards from both the effects of being exposed to a flashbang detonation in point-blank range and the concentrated fire of five J.S.P operatives.

Then, it regained focus and started spraying bullets everywhere. Killing both friend and foe.

I pluck out a frag grenade and lobbed it to the Juggernaut's detonated and sent 300 pounds of man, weaponry and armor to the ground, back it as an opening, I vaulted over the metal crates and ran towards him as I drew my five-seven. I reached him a few seconds later as he tried to sit up. When he did, I jam the small handgun into the space where his neck met with his body and unloaded the contents of the weapon into him.

Blood, flesh, bone and pieces of armor spurted up from the shots, covering the both of us in a light shower of gore.

When my gun goes dry, his arms fall limply to his sides, before the Juggernaut himself drops. As dead as a corpse could be.

"Juggernaut is down! Great kill, sir!"

Naturally, I ignore the praise and pick up the fallen monster's weapons. The MK46 and his MP412.

The combined mass of two primary weapons was dangerous. The extra weight of another firearm, of anLMG to be precise, would slow me down considerably. The bulky build and the heavy rounds makes it hard for anyone who's carrying another primary to move around quickly.

Thus, I became a support gunner. Blasting any poor rebel that gets caught in my iron sights.

I allow my team to advance further while I hung back.

My eyes drew focus unto the roof of the warehouse. A corner and several support beams took my attention. We were in the southern corner of the warehouse. I shift my gaze downward and an office catches my attention.

An office… Intel.

I sprint towards the office with the MK46 cradled in my arms. One of the weapons I just _love_ to use was the MK46. A beast in its own right. A monster with enough firepower to mow down an entire platoon if shot properly. I fell in love with this weapon when I first acquired one from my first Juggernaut kill. And when I thought about it, almost _every_ Juggernaut I encountered used these bad-asses or a Pecheng.

As I ran, I passed two rows of metal containers. In between them were Chinese rebels who were busily pinning down several J.S.P operatives with their combined firepower.

Time to step in.

I bring the Mk46 to my shoulder, peered down its sights as I started to march down the row. When I got within range, I unleashed hell.

The satisfying and adrenaline inducing 'booms' that came from the muzzle of the LMG was a sound to fear on the , as the enlarged 7.62 rounds I fired met their targets. Shredding through Kevlar, flesh and bone, eviscerating the enemy ranks as easily as a bonfire would destroy a piece of paper. One had her head vaporized into a red mist as multiple rounds carved through her skull. Another was turned into Swiss cheese as rounds went through his torso. The poor bastards didn't stand a chance. When the slaughter was over, I stood among the corpses. Looking over at the carnage and blood, I had to fight to stop a smile from spreading on my 's been so long since I killed that many at once. So long since I fired a weapon with that much power. It made me feel so… _Good._

I shake my head to clear those thoughts as I spare a glance to the operatives that I saved, before running off to the office I initially intended to go to. I also made a mental note to acquire one of these bad boys on my earliest convenience.

The office was located on the second floor of the warehouse and was built into two support beams, which were made from concrete. A very sturdy material that could withstand a lot of punishment. I sent a glance at the warehouse, which was now a burning wreck of bodies, gunshots and debris, before going up the stairs.

Once I reached the door, I carefully touched the knob and pushed it. It swung open soundlessly. The fires and light from the outside illuminated the interior.

A mess of stacked papers and unused computers welcomed me as I entered. Nothing stands out from the files. A random list of item shipments, several deciphered transmissions from Russian Ultranationalist HQ, a sheet of paper detailing the names of newly transferred recruits…

_Hello_, what's this?A list of names? Whatever for?

Maybe I should pocket for safe ke-

Something slams into my back and sends me and my MK46 flying. I dropped to my knees and draw my silenced M-4 to my attacker. A male, wearing an all black camo outfit and a baklava.

He kicks the rifle out of my hands and unsheathes a knife. He cocks his arm back, preparing to stab me, and lunges forward. I roll out of his path and got to my feet, before unsheathing a knife of my own. In this situation, it would be suicide to try and draw my holstered secondaries. The office was small, barely eight feet wide and only ten feet long. In that cramped space, it would take a highly skilled operative less than a second to draw his/her weapon, take aim and fire. It would take a _knife_ wielding operative less time than that to get up close and kill.

In short, draw your gun, and you're dead before you get the chance to shoot.

The two of us circled each other. Eyes open, scanning for any weaknesses. Suddenly, he shot out. Knife lashing out with deadly speed. I parry as many as I possibly could with the flat of my knife, though a few strikes and stabs manage to slip past my defenses. A slash to my forearm, a small stab through my hand, , he lashed out with his knife and would've gone through my jugular, had I not parried and sent a haymaker to his jaw. He buckled and fell down. I capitalized and leapt on him, knife poised and ready to strike. I straddled him and pinned his knife wielding arm down with my forearm. I sent my knife to his throat, but his free hand caught my wrist and we both struggled to overpower each other.

Because I had a pair of stronger arms(thank Haruhi for making me do all the heavy lifting), the male was quickly overwhelmed and suffered a cut through his ear. He screamed, and thrashed about. Leaving me with an opening I did not miss.

I grabbed his wrists, pinned them to the ground with one hand and shot my am forwards.

He craned his neck sideway to avoid the blade, which got embedded in the concrete floor, and sent a vicious kick to my-

_SONUVAFUCKINBITCH!_

In the daze ofheart wrenching, mind numbing, _nut cracking_pain I rolled off of him, one handclutched on my throbbing manhood while the other gripped his baklava, and allowed pained grunts to escape my mouth.

Cheap shot! That wasn't fair!You fucking_asshole_! No-one kicks me in the balls! No-one!

We both rose, albeit painfully, and retook our stances. I had one hand on my throbbing organ whilst the other…

Wait, I'm holding something?

In my left hand was a baklava. My head shot towards the male as he grunted and stood with one hand clasped on his left ear.

The low light that came through the windows and smoke could only illuminate a small portion of his face. But it wasn't enough for me to completely make out his features. Thank goodness for that, because I didn't need another set of glaring eyes haunting my dreams whenever I try to sleep.

The male lashed out with the knife and was able to nick my cheek. Before he could pull his hand away, I grabbed his wrist and flung him to the floor. He landed face first onto the cold concrete. I capitalized and sent my knife into the back of his head. He jerked, twitched once, before going numb. I sigh deeply and removed my knife from him. My ears pick up the rushing sounds of hurrying footsteps.

"Ling! We've got orders to-"

Oh _great_, his lover! If there's another thing I hate to come across on a battlefield is the lover of the person I've only just killed. Thankfully, as the woman stood in the doorway, aghast to what she's seeing, I took the liberty of opportunity and threw the knife at her face.

Her dead body crumples lifelessly to the ground when my knife enters his forehead.

I checked for the piece of paper.

Yup, still to check on the others.

"_Kyon to team leaders, call in."_

"_Alpha."_

"_Bravo."_

"_Delta."_

"_Echo~ Echo~Echo~"_

Note to self, do not appoint a nutjob to lead a squad.

"_I've got fresh intel. A list of potential suspects, by the looks of it. I want the entire area scrubbed clean of-"_

"_Incoming!"_

The loud sound of engines roaring sent me diving for the ground. I heard explosions, metal groaning and screams. Then a mind cracking ringing took over my ears and I lost my ability to hear. I felt shockwaves pass through my body, shaking my bones and clattering my teeth together so hard, I thought they broke. The floor beneath me shook as a series of explosions grew louder.

Oh God, please don't-

The floor shook violently, and I was sent flying through the roof and air like a ragdoll, catching a glimpse of a Predator drone as it flies past the full moon…Before I impact earth with enough force to make me think that I broke a rib or two. I probably did, because I heard the unmistakable 'crack' and felt my lungs get poked by something spiky.

Of everything the Chinese would do, I never thought they'd deploy an airstrike. And just outside of town to boot. When I think about it, maybe it was a good idea to send Predator drone to keep an eye on the air.

Shakily, I stood and sucked in a light breath. My lungs hurt when I breathe. Yup, broken ribs.

"_All callsigns, call in. Repeat, call in."_

Ah, Beethoven's lovely voice speaks again.

"_Alpha, calling in. I've got men down in the courtyard. Requesting med-evac."_

"_Bravo here. I lost a few of my guys, but otherwise, we're good to go."_

"_Echo reporting. My team's securing the front area now."_

I plop my burnt ass on the grass and pressed my earpiece. "_Charlie reporting. I've lost visual on my team, but I think…"_ My heart clenched. "_I think it's safe to assume that they're all dead."_

"_Kyon."_Alexey spoke with silent anger. "_You don't know that yet. Go back into the warehouse and-"_

"_Alexey."_I reply. My voice soft. "_If you haven't noticed, the warehouse is on fire, with the people inside either dead or dying. The missiles were aimed at the building. Nothing else. They wanted to get rid of any clues, even if it meant killing their own men and women in the process. I'm the only one left in Charlie."_

"… _ reinforcements your way Kyon."_

I picked up my partly burnt M-4 and stare out towards the ocean. I couldn't help but allow a small, bittersweet smile to crawl across my face.

_So, the Hunter's curse strikes again._

INITIALIZING_

INITIALIZATION COMPLETE_

COMMAND: OPEN FILE [B-1563-GOD EATER]

SEARCHING_

FILE FOUND_

FILE NAME: B-1563-GOD EATER  
FILE CONTENTS:  
The God Eater bullet was first synthesized by Professor GregoriFentich of the former Soviet Russia. He developed the ammunition for use against tanks. These rounds were tested and were shown to be somewhat effective against armored vehicles. But their true use came when the facility used by the professor and his subordinates came under attack by [DATA EXPUNGED. During the event, the soldiers guarding the facility used up their stock 7.62 rounds and were forced to use the experimental rounds. The result, the attacking [DATA EXPUNGED] were successfully forced out of the facility with minimal casualties. Following the attack, these rounds were mass produced and handed to selected military personnel within the country. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Professor Gregori came clean to the United Nations and revealed the existence of SBs. With that, the special rounds, code-named GOD EATER, were distributed to special taskforces around the globe to handle such unnatural threats.  
FEATURES:  
God Eater rounds are produced so that they can be used by any and all types of man-made weaponry. They are commonly found in the form of 5.56 NATO, 7.62, .50 caliber, .45 caliber and 9 millimeter hollow-tipped or parabellum. God Eater rounds terminate their target by emitting a high toxic substance called [DATA EXPUNGED], which actives and becomes lethal when exposed to bodily fluids. The toxin travels through the victim's body, shutting down all cellular function until it reaches the brain. There, it kills all living brain cells and ultimately kills the victim.  
PRODUCTION METHOD:  
[CLASSIFIED]

**Well, first thing's first.**

***Grovels on the floor* PLEASE FORGIVE MY LATE UPDATE! My life's been a bit hectic now with school, exams and a… Very sad family matter. So please, allow for more late updates please. In accordance to that matter, I would like to state that the next update will come a lot later. Probably once the exams are done. So while I study, I'll try to write as much as I can. But this crummy keyboard isn't helping. **

**Until then,**

**See you on the other side.  
**


	8. Little Things

**Hey guys, nothing much to say again. And since the exams are finally over, I plan on finishing this story no matter what the cost. Anything else will have to come later. Either way, I'll be posting on a two week basis from now onwards. Though I might update late on a few occasions.  
Now then, onwards with the story!**

You what I hate most after completing a mission? It's how long it takes for wounds to heal.

A set of broken ribs doesn't mean I get to sit a mission out. But somehow, Doc,being the angle of a medical specialist she is, decided to give me, and a few other wounded souls, a much needed sick leave. I wonder if this was for my sake, or for the sake of the mission's completion? Either way, I don't know and quite frankly, I don't _want_ to know. While I appreciate the down time, I just know this'll come back to bite me in the ass.

Currently, I was lying on the couch at home, idly passing my time doing nothing. We soldiers don't always get downtime, but whenever we do, we try to make the most out of it. Reading, sleeping or even watching some good old television is a great way of doing just that. Speaking of free time, the goddess under my protection was released from the hospital's care earlier today. And you'd better believed it when I say that even after two weeks in the hospital; she still had enough strength to yell at my tardiness. Apparently, not even a dance with a bullet ridden corpse could slow her down. Better yet, immediately afterwards, she orders us to prepare for a search around the town's biggest park in one hour. One. That's barely enough time for me to get back home, put on some clothes, pack the essentials and then head out again. But for simplicity's sake, I explained to her that I might be late. It earned me a few smacks to the head and a penalty. You can imagine how much I wanted to wrap me hands around her dainty throat and slowly crush it. But my training and the threat of the world ending if she dies keeps me in line and calm.

Very, _very_ calm.

Thankfully, our search area was in a very familiar part of town. It was the Nishinomiya park, just on the edge of town. Thankfully, it's conveniently close to the warehouse the raid operation three days ago took place, so all I need to do is to tell the people there that they're expecting friendly company. And to make matters a bit more troublesome, she specifically requested to do a 'perimeter sweep', to avoid getting into any 'unexpected' trouble. I swear to God, I think she's doing this to make sure her divine ass doesn't get crushed by another cold body. I guess I'll be packing my trusty Glock along with me again, this time.

You must be wondering why I'm lying shirtless, with my bandaged chest in plain sight no less, on the couch while I should be preparing to leave.

My answer?

My ribs.

If it hurts just to breathe, then what do you think a day's worth of aimless walking would do to my injured body? Doc gave me a sick leave, and I'm going to use it to the fullest as it can get with Haruhi calling the shots. I glance to the clock on the wall. 12.34 P.M. Another half hour before she said she'd arrive. Maybe she's already there along with the others and waiting for me to get my rugged ass to arrive.

Either way, I'm sure Haruhi can tolerate me being a few minutes late, if not half an hour late.

"Kyon-kun! Shouldn't you get going?"

Ah, my little sister. With such innocence and naivety, I tend to forget that you're my sibling and not a nuisance.

"I wish. For once, I don't want to go. I'm too tired anyway."

She tilts her head sideways. "Eh? Really? I thought you were hurt."

"What makes you say that?"

She points to my chest. Damn, I am an idiot.

"What, this?" I grin. "Please, it would take more than this to take me down."

"Kyon-kun, if you're sick then don't go. I'm sure Haruhi-chan will understand."

She won't. Haruhi will be furious. She'll be yelling at me for days and expect me to pay lunch for everyone for a week. You know her sis, she's a lousy leader and an even lousier girl who expects everything to bend at her very will (Not like it won't, unfortunately).

"Then why don't you stop doing what she says and start doing what you want, Kyon-kun?"

If only it were that simple sis.

"But it is isn't it? I mean, you can just stop and walk away right? She's not some sort of witch, isn't she?"

Okay, something's up. "Sis, you okay?"

"No." Her voice was cracking. "Kyon-kun, ever since that loud boom at the city, you've been acting weird. You've been staying up late, watching the news a lot more, eating less and less… I'm scared you'll go see mommy and daddy… I…"

I glance at her for a second. It's true I've been up late, doing both homework and revising battle tactics. It's true I've been watching the news more often, trying to figure out where the war overseas was going and as a result of both, have neglected to supplement myself with food and drink and sleep... She's worried. Scared. I force myself up from my seat and pat her head. "Hey. Look at me. I'm your brother and I won't let anything happen to you or mom and dad. I can take care of myself just fine."

She looks up and stares into my eyes with her wet ones. "Really?"

God, I just want to hold her close whenever she asks stuff with those sad eyes. "Really. Now, be a good little sister and help your big brother get his wallet on the kitchen table, kay?"

She brightened instantly. "Okay!" She confidently said and skipped off.

My little sis are one of the few things I have left to live for. If I were to choose between Haruhi with her godlike powers and my sister, Haruhi could go screw herself. To me, family _always_ comes first. Related, or not.

After a short, playful argument between me and my little sis, I donned a shirt and left the house with my gun loaded pack. The day was warm, the skies clear and lively. And, now that I noticed, I was walking a bit faster. Maybe that talk to my sister wasn't just to cheer her up. Maybe it was for my own sake as well.

Today's gonna be a great day.

**_In the interest of time…_**

You what? I take everything back.

First, when I arrived at the park's main gate, Haruhi strode over, whacked me on the head with a branch and yelled at me for five minutes. She gave me a death penalty and told everyone that I was going to them lunch for a month. Then she ordered everyone to go and search the park's 'perimeter', which was the outer confines of the park, for anything unusual or strange. When we all had to undergo a subordinate screening to see if we were holding any 'treacherous thoughts of harming the leader' or had just gone rogue. And to think she suspected me of most likely holding treacherous thought. Well if that was true, then she was only half right. I had more than just 'treacherous thought'. No, I had something more potent than that. Oh yes, something _far_ more potent. Only after the previous two things (minus my scolding) were completed did we actually commence the search. And, as if God himself wanted to see me in a silent anger induced torture, I got paired with Haruhi of all people. While she exerted herself in checking under every rock, in and behind every bush, up and down every tree or boulder, I decided to give my injured ribs the rest they craved and kept walking at a leisurely pace. Stopping whenever Haruhi met a speed-bump in her search or decided to search an already searched area twice for, whatever she was searching.

"Kyon?"

The call of my name made me turn.

"Welker!"

The young American looked at me with eyes filled with admiration and respect. His clothing resembled that of standard western style, a navy blue leather jacket covering a blue-black shirt. His pants were covered in pockets. Why he had so many, I might never know. I remember him in the same training class as I was. Always trying to surpass me, beat me at hand-to-hand combat or some other ridiculous contest. I also noticed something different about him. There was someone following him.

A little girl, about a few inches taller than my little sister, wearing a small, red summer dress that reflected the sun's rays. Incidentally making it glow faintly.

"What are you doing here?"

The American shrugged nonchalantly. "Got orders from the Old Man. He didn't want you going off without at least _one_ capable operative watching your sorry ass."

No, not that you idiot! I know that, but what are you doing _here_? In the park? With a little girl, who I know isn't you little sister.

He feigned shock. "Why, can't a man bring his adoptive little sister out for a walk in the park?"

Not with that sorry-ass acting.

"Well excuse me mister 'I'm the greatest-" I glared. "uh, um, 'actor-of-all-time'! I didn't mean to protrude into your domain."

A quick glance at Haruhi. She was coming over, and fast.

_"Oh, great! Now look what you've done!"_ I whispered urgently.

"_S-sorry! I didn't-_"

"_Just shut up and go with what I'm gonna say. Got it?" _He nods and Haruhi arrives right on cue.

"Kyon! Who are you talking to?!"

If you are able to refrain from yelling, this fine fellow here is Wel Anderson. A friend of mine from the United States of America. We've been close pen pals for quite some time. Right, buddy?

"R-right! Hahahaha!"

Haruhi looked unconvinced. "Now, what is an American doing in a war torn city?"

"W-Well, I heard what happened from the Kyon in a letter he sent me and I, being the great friend I was," That earned a silent snort from me. "took the first flight here as fast as I can."

Haruhi, unconvinced and suspicious, stared at the American and scrutinized him from head to toe. I could see him fidget and fiddle his fingers together nervously under her intense gaze. After what had felt like an eternity, Haruhi shrugged and went over to the little girl.

"What's your name?"

"I-Isabella."

"Isabella? Where are you from? 'Cause, by looking at your skin, I'd say you aren't exactly from around here."

The girl fidgeted. "Uh, no. I'm from-"

"She's with me. My adoptive little sister." Welker answered.

She glared at the young man. "And _why_ would anyone bring their sister to a warzone in the first place?"

"Hey, don't look at me! She was the one who begged my parents into allowing her to come with me!"

"…Why do I have this feeling that you're lying to me?"

I would never forget the look of confusion and bewilderment he had on his face when Haruhi bombarded him with ridiculous questions that targeted the supernatural, the paranormal and the down-right weird. I think he resorted into using the vast resources of knowledge he had on SB's to satisfy Haruhi's questions. Eventually, she became satisfied at the answers Welker offered (well, either that or she was too bored to continue) and decided to bug the little girl, Isabella. Together, after Haruhi managed to corrupt her innocent mind with all things weird, the two started searching the farthest reaches of the park, or at least the parts where she had deemed safe to search, for any anomalies of the supernatural kind.

When the two finally got out of earshot, I exhale through my nostrils and faced Welker.

_"If you ever do that again, I will have your balls fed to the creepiest SB we have in captivity." _

To my silent pleasure, he shuddered. _"S-Sorry about that, boss. Had a little bit of trouble trying to keep things under wraps. You know, with the whole God-in-teenage-girl-form thing and the secret war going on, it's been hard trying to keep things in order"_

I nod. "_I know. So, how's life treating you?"_

_"Like a bitch hitting me with a frickkin' frying pan in the balls. It's been hard to take care of things at the outpost. Almost everything that happens here might decide what happens overseas. With the lives of millions of people hanging in the balance, I'm surprised none of us haven't broken down yet. The stress gets to you."_

I nodded sagely. Being the bearers of a world's worth of responsibilities really isn't good for your health. One of the few reasons how I managed to keep myself intact in my time as a J.S.P operative was to sleep. A lot. In between mission I'd lay down, turn off the light or wear eye patches to block out the light and sleep. And if someone dared disturbed my peaceful 'sleep time', then you could imagine the world of hurt I put them through.

"Anyway," Welker faced me. "it's about the raid operation yesterday. You remember the list?" I nod. "Well, it looked like the names on it were from very important people. As in, important-to-our-current-situation important."

You know, for some reason I just don't get you and your words.

He shrugged. "I guess it's in my nature."

And a crappy nature it is.

"Oh, shut up you. Anyway, the Old Man has plans for these names. He wants us to check them out."

And by us, he means me.

"Oh, come on! Is the Hunter already-"

I smack his empty head. "Don't."

"Sorry. Anyway, he wants every name on the list checked and screened for any useful info. Not like there won't be any, though."

I can tell by that sick smile you're wearing, that you actually enjoy saying that stuff.

To my surprise, his disgusting smile losses its sickness and shrinks into a solemn grin. "Not as much as you think it does."

I smiled a bit at that.

It was true that in the time I was in the J.S.P I developed a kind of bloodlust. The desire to see the enemy in pieces, bleeding, writhing or screaming in pain was one of the thing our instructors drilled into us in the beginning of our early training. It was how the will to fight, the very basic requirement in war, was planted into our little minds. Ever since day one, we were shown pictures of gore, blood and God-knows what else so that we could cope with whatever the enemy threw at us. With that in mind, the instructors taught us the basics of torture, physical and psychological. But mostly the psychological part, since war is won when the armies of the enemy refuse to fight. They taught us the basics of warfare, among others. But it was those images, the ones filled with gore, blood and corpses that kept us going, no matter what the situation was. We were expected to fight like robots. Automatons. Without feeling or mercy. Exposure with those pictures was supposed to be helpful.

They weren't.

After looking at pictures, videos and other things that contained gore, a sense of extreme bloodlust was engraved into the minds of many J.S.P operatives. So many were eager to taste blood, to take lives, that they sometimes took the lives of their fellow operatives.

So many died from the bloodlust. So many wasted lives. By the time the top Brass found out about this, it was already too late. Too many J.S.P operatives were 'tainted', as the instructors put it, that the program was on the verge of being shut down.

That's when the Old Man arrived.

I don't much about the details, but he basically saved the J.S.P from entering the classified vaults of the Pentagon's 'Failed Programs' section.

Right now, though, I'd rather not dive back into the past. Too many bad memories, too little time to reflect.

So, me and Welker stood there in silence as we watched the two girls search. They seemed to be having a great time. Giggling, pointing and running. Somehow, I felt the urge to smile at the sight. Even if she was a complete pain, even if she was the reason for most of my day to day suffering, she was still an innocent girl at heart. She hadn't known the horrors of war and, to be honest, I hope she never does.

"_Tell me, Wel, where did you find the girl? Isabella, I mean."_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_Oh, nothing. Just a penny for my thoughts._

He chuckled. "_I found her on a mission. The poor things was crying when I came blasting through the doors. She was too young for this shit man. I had to take her in."_

_How do you know that she isn't a double agent?_

To this, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. _"I don't. It's just a hunch."_ He had a forlorn look in his eyes that seemed to be aimed at the girl.

_Yes, well, hunches can kill a man, you know._

At this point, the energetic duo had regrouped and turned to us. Waving their hands about as they walked back towards us. We waved back.

"_It didn't kill you now, did it?"_ He turned to me, eyes filled with mirth and amusement. I shook my head.

"_It__ didn't kill me."_ I started as I took a few steps forward. "_It__ killed my family."_

* * *

INITIALIZING_

INITIALIZATION COMPLETE_

COMMAND: OPEN FILE [C/O/R-4321-WARHAMMER]_

SEARCHING_

FILE FOUND_

FILE NAME: C/O/R-4321-WARHAMMER  
FILE CONTENTS:  
Operation Warhammer was a brief skirmish on the Congo-[DATA REDACTED] border of Congo as platoon of J.S.P operatives, aided later by heavy infantry and artillery support, were tasked in eliminating the Congan rebel forces led by General Adam Dominio on [DATA REDACTED]. The engagement took place in the north-western part of the Congo-[DATA REDACTED] border. In the skirmish, multiple aerial strikes, artillery barrages and riverside bombardment runs were conducted by J.S.P assets. Operative ALEXEY and his squad led the defenses of the patrol unit and the eventual counter attack into Congo territory. The platoon were assisted by three companies and were able to fight their way to the enemy base, where they destroyed the enemy's artillery assets and their aerial support units. General Adam Dominio was eventually captured and sent to the UN for trials. The squad under operative ALEXEY's command received top honors from General Shepard and a one rank promotion.  
NOTABLE EVENTS:  
-Operatives KYON, WELKER, WOLF, ASHUTON, ELIZA, CAIN and ALEXEY displayed exemplary service as a team and their actions saved the lives of countless civilians, as well as their fellow operatives.  
-It is suspected that General Dominio was planning to invade the neutral country of [DATA REDACTED] by crossing its borders and shelling the nearby towns into submission as he possessed several artillery units at the rebel stronghold. Thanks has been credited to operative ALEXEY's squad for their efforts

**Now that this chapter is finished, I'm gonna start work on the next one. Now to get myself some sleep. Goodnight everybody.**

**Until the next time,**

**See you on the other side.**


End file.
